Overlord: Kingdoms Rise
by XSDStitch
Summary: Overlord Kuran is now ruling of his own Kingdom... but his plans require a further reach. A reach many will not have been able to foresee. Sequel to Overlord: Rise of Darkness
1. Prolog

Slowly opening his eyes, Kuran looked at the ceiling of his room and felt slight pressure on his bare chest. Looking down he smiled as he saw the sleeping forms of Isadel and Lehid on his sides, their heads and from each an arm are on his chest.

Carefully to not wake them he stroke the naked bodies of his two mistresses and his mind wandered back to when it became official...

Six months ago, a few weeks after the victory against Steadfast and the followed up announcement of the crowning of Arlene and the marriage between her and Overlord Kuran, he also announced that he and the Skeith Lehid are a couple.

He used that to also make her the Lady of the lands of his passed away mistress Istar.

And two months ago, during an incident where he was again rebutting her adepts to woo him, she simply went up and kissed him and didn't let go.

He struggled to get her off but had realized how smooth her skin was and how passionate she kissed him... so he gave her a try and that resulted in today's position. Her being an official member of his harem.

As he stroke Lehid's side, he felt her belly and the bulge that is forming... reminding him that she told him recently that she is expecting an egg from him.

From what he was told, while a "pregnancy" for Skeiths last only 6 months, hatching the egg was taking almost the same time, thus giving a time frame of 12 months. Also he has to expect that their child will at first resemble more of a human on the head, so the newborn could suckle on the mother's breast. Only later the break would grow and replace the lips.

Neither Lehid nor Gnarl or anybody else could explain why lips get replaced by beaks if the other way around sounds more practical.

"Evolution in fantasy settings are just funny..." muttered the dark lord with an amused smile.

"So that is the fourth wall awareness the Yuma's are known for?" asked a voice and Kuran didn't even had to ask who it was as Sunkren moved in and sat on the bed.

"Yes it is... and your early appearance is explained by?" mused the still laying Overlord.

"Just were wondering if you were up for some morning exercises." giggles the Succubus but then winked "Nah, you had enough last night. Nope I just wanted to remind you that today is the announcement."

"Thanks." he said and then laughs "You know... I didn't expect you to be so responsible when we first met each other."

"Not surprising. I was looking for a new darling. And... each time I do, I am a bit... on my own tracks." laughs Sunkren and plays a bit with her own tail and shakes her head. "But once you agreed," she grinned "I am dedicated to make you happy. And the best way here is to ensure everything runs according to plan or schedule." then she leaned in and kissed his lips "Though you could have gained my qualities faster if you hadn't fight it for nearly four months."

"You know why I did try to refuse you."

"Point" and tipped her own nose in thought

Then she snapped her fingers "Before I forget. During the night I had to stop another adapted revolt from Steadfast old territory."

A groan was heard and he wished he had a free hand to slap his forehead. "Again? That is the tenth adept since we took victory."

"Despite the former Virtues adepts to keep things under control, here are still too many of Steadfast's commanding officers left that try to avenge him or carry on the legacy of his." sighs Sunkren and rubs her head and shakes her head "Not to mention each time to execute, banish or send one of them to the mines, you are seemingly only creating martyrs in their eyes."

"Can't you two he a bit more silent?" sighs Lehid with closed eyes "I am still trying to sleep. I am heavy with an egg you know!"

"You're not that heavy yet." sighs Isadel and lifts her hand to stroke the Skeith's head "But I can get where you're coming from on that matter."

"Well... if you two are awake now, can you please lift off from me?" chuckles Kuran and strokes his two girls head "I have some Overlording to do."

"Can't you stay a bit?" inquired Isadel and snuggles on him "We just had such a wonderful night and why not continue it here?"

"You definitely hang out too much with either Sunkren here or Ahya." stated Lehid with rolling eyes and shifts off her lover.

"I am not that active with her." defends Sunkren herself while raising her hands "She hangs out with Ahya a lot more often."

"Speaking of her" mused the dark elf and looks at her beloved one "Ever considered having her join our little family?"

"While she has the curves of that" he admits with a chuckle and rubs his chin "I didn't consider that... mostly due having been too busy with the girls I already have and running a small empire. And to get everything in motion to close up some open business. Namely finally getting the Skeith to respond and being ready to pull off the take over on the Naga's territory, just as Ahya requests."

"Ah yes... she wants to be the queen of them. Even if it means to be under your rule." nods the succubus in memory. "Still wonder why you."

"That I wonder as well." admits Kuran and shifts to a more comfortable sitting position, most to the silent protest of Isadel "While now I might be a worthwhile ally, back then my position wasn't that favorable. Not to mention our quest to find a dragon egg. Why would the prize for her scepter be that? Especially even if we find one, it would be most likely a big piece of stone now."

"I have run some sources" admits Sunkren and shrugs "But they are yet to give me a clear answer. Most of it is that they believe somebody might try bringing back dragons once more."

"For that I had a better idea." admits Kuran and waves the hand off "And I bet all of you in the Abyss would agree as well on that."

"You forget a few things are still in place." she chuckles "Even if you and your friends tended to... ignore that one particular rule."

"Now I plan to break it down and shatter the remains in the wind" laughs Kuran and began to stand up "Well... keep looking. Perhaps we find out who wants that egg in return. And for what."

"As you wish my Overlord" chuckles Sunkren and kissed his lips once more.

Lehid yawns and stood up as well, "Well, I think I am going back to my place and see what the idiots of the city councils want from me this time.

Properly again lowering taxes or permission to do stupid things."

"Speaking off." butted Isadel in "How are you handling the Skeith that stayed and came after you announced you want to build a new community?"

"It is going well. According to Raven, the Mercenaries that stayed as part of the army are glad to be part of a community again, the same that moved in, as so far only those banished are moving in... so we have the kind that behave because we are a safe haven... others... well here is a reason why the mines also contains Skeith by now." and she stretched her limbs and spread her wings a bit to ease up the joints and on a few spots a pop were heard as those jumped back in proper place

After a short pause she shrugs "Once we manage to make the Great Wings approve the new community, we get a small income by those who seek out their luck in the new communitie but then it's pretty much dependent on our own growth to determine how well it goes."

Isadel nodded "Well... I going to talk with Grandma. She is still asking when Kuran shows up to finally set up a gate in the forests of us."

"She's getting impatient, isn't she?" asks Sunkren with crossing arms and sighs "I have a few guesses why... I would help but your kind got too many protection spells up for me to show up." then shrugged "Then again, my colleges all messed up your minds too often to allow uninvited appearances."

"I am still fascinated with how little care you look at the fact that many people hate demon kind." admits Lehid while getting her clothes on "I mean you were not even reacting as some of my people shot you with arrows upon spotting."

"Eh, I am used to that. At least I am now recognized as an Overlord Mistress and such people know I am loyal to him, and such only a danger if they piss off our darling." before she disappears in green flames, leaving the two blue colored females alone.

**Overlord: Kingdoms Rise**

Kuran, now fully clothed moved down the stairs from his quarters towards the throne room and only stopped to look into the room of his chicant daughter. The little girl has grown a lot and now was at the size of an adult and behaves like a six year old. Shaking his head he whispered "Chicants really grow up too fast." and wondered how she will react once she sees her younger siblings.

Unor and the other two Taumin he had impregnated back when he first encountered the minotaur like species have given birth to three strong children. One boy and two girls. Their names are Xemor, Visala and Taia.

While by Taumin Law and for publics sake, all three female Taumin are his mistresses/mates, for Kuran is only Unor a true member of his circle of woman. The other two, Weset and Xuku, accept that he does not have the same love for them as he has for Unor. Though they still feel honored that he accepts his children and pays them the attention they deserve.

He sighed at the thought of his furry lover "Unor... wonder what you're doing at the moment..."

**Overlord: Kingdoms Rise**

Unor sat in her tent and was holding her daughter Visala against her exposed breast, feeding the young life with her milk while watching the activities outside.

Since the battle at the capital, the Taumin tribe that have moved for that common cause were given the lands that borders the great dessert as a reward. The taumin chief understood from the beginning her mates intention. First these lands were wide and rich. A worthy prize for their help.

On the other side, aside from the desert that lies beyond the borders, they serve as a new deterrent for any orcs that try to come here. A weakened Clan against four strong standing Taumin tribes is not a fight. It is a slaughter on the orcs.

To which no honor holds on either side... that both understood, despite having differences in their believe in honor.

Of the clan whose remains were scattered on this territory sought out to join the tribes and after proving their fighting skills and how they can contribute to them, they were allowed to join.

One even tried to win her over as mate, but she refused him as she was already having her beloved one.

In the past six months, two more orc clans have appeared. One tried to force their way through and paid dearly for it. The other understood instantly they couldn't win and have left after a short negotiation that allowed them to leave the kingdoms territory without having to return to the desert.

While being lost in thought, she didn't notice at first that Alar came into the tent. Only as he cleared his voice, she turns her attention to him "What is it Alar?" she wondered.

"What urgend news you have that you, as my Beta couldn't decide it alone?"

While she is the Chief of the Iron Capture Clan, due the relative recent birth of her daughter, based on Taumin Traditions, her duties are taken over by the Beta, except for a select few situations where she has to act and she cannot be challenged to a fight for her title. At least until her daughter is old enough to walk.

"Alpha. An Orc Clan has crossed the dessert and have put up camp at the borders of these lands." reports her Beta while sitting down in front of her "But something unusual happened. They have sent a single man to us. They are requesting a meeting. A meeting between their clan chief and the Alphas of the tribes."

That caught Unors attention. Normally Orc clans don't talk to others, unless they have reason to respect the others strength. And in most cases don't respect Taumin tribes until they have fought once.

Intrigued by that she looks at her beta "Did they state the reasons or terms of that meeting?"

"Only Alphas, with two warriors." was his reply and shakes his head "Given what we taught, it could be a trap. Orc Honor isn't Taumin Honor. Traps have a spot in their way of fighting."

"I am aware. However the Orc Leader should also be aware that if he dares to kill us Alphas, our clans won't hesitate to retaliate. And my Mate will properly see himself that this clan would be wiped out to the last Orc. Not to mention the anger of our race if he kills me, a mother and a child."

"Then I ask you to remind him on that fact." was his answer and looks up "I don't want that our Tribe loses such a good leader."

Unor nods "I will be careful. Don't worry." though in her heart she knew the truth... he says he worries for the tribe. However his concern is solely for her. If she hasn't chosen Kuran to be her mate, Alar would have been a serious consideration. And she can see that he would do everything to gain the honor of being her mate.

If both could be honest on that matter... it is flustering for her.

**Overlord: Kingdoms Rise**

"So... that sounds interesting." muttered Silver as he studied the most recent maps he acquired.

The young lord was in his study surrounded by geography books and maps that he gathered over the past months. After the war was over and the kingdom stabilized, he took it as a personal mission to find other countries to build ties with.

For now he is content with using books and maps to single out potential goals but once a proper fleet is in Overlord Kurans control, he plans to make a well equipped expedition. But that might take a few years... due building time. And some important changes in his life.

"Still working here? You didn't leave your study for almost two days now." said a female voice behind him "Did you at least eat and drink properly or did you miss that as well? And did you at least take some sleep breaks?"

Silver turned his head around and spotted Wyslith coming towards him. He then looked away instantly as he thought of the answer of his question to which he sheepishly admits "I... have not a single clue."

Rolling her eyes Wyslith sighs "I can understand that you are determined to pull through the idea we had, but you don't help anybody if you are working yourself to death." then she took one of his hands and placed on her stomach "We are married four months now. And I am with a growing child in the third. Both of us have responsibilities regarding our coming parenthood... that I stay healthy so our baby grows nicely in me."

"And mine is to ensure I stay in shape to support you." finished Silver and leans back with a hand on his head, ruffling his hair. Sighing loudly "You're right..."

"Good that you see it my way." nods the young succubus and leans in to kiss his lips "Now let's get you a bath and something to eat. Then you join me in bed and won't leave until you slept well enough. And let's hope my mother doesn't show up in the meanwhile."

To which Silver was filled with some dread. Ever since Sunkren became his mother-in-law, she showed up at least once or twice a week to check on the two and her coming grandchild... and aside from the experienced woman's adepts to show them... the succubus way of a healthy marriage, she is quick to punish Silver for any shortcomings he could have prevented with "common sense" as she implies.

Which is a mixed bag of things that Silver agrees, even painfully to his own stupidity, that he could have done better. And some aspects... he has a very heavy suspicion that it only makes sense for a succubus and those married to one long enough.

"Let's... let's just go and don't think about it, ok?" suggested Silver, standing up carefully to not throw off his wife.

"Good. And now let's have a nice warm bath as the small family we have." agreed Wyslith and holds onto the arm of her husband, grinning while her tail flicked happily.

**Overlord: Kingdoms Rise**

"So there they are..." muttered Gnarl as he looked at his pool he normally uses to communicate with his master when he is out of the tower and watch his steps.

Though with a little tweeking it was showing now the contents of a small crystal orb he got delivered recently. "Now I ask myself that I should be happy to have finally found them or be furious for looking at the wrong place all the freaking time."

"What are you talking about Gnarl?" hissed a voice behind him

Glancing back he chuckles "Ah, Lady Ahya. I haven't expected you that early... what brings the honor of you showing up?"

"Nothing much. I wanted to know if you have found any cluessss for the dragon egg I need." she replied and slithers over to the pool and looks in.

Her eyes widened "Odd... you're watching dog people inssstead of your usual dutiesssss?"

Waving her off, Gnarl grunted "That is not of your concern. And don't worry. We will find that blasted dragon egg you need so much." then he turns to her "Did you at least prepare everything to show the lord how he can take over your people, as you want him to do so."

"The setting is almosssst ready. We only need one thing. And that will be built in once we have the egg" smirked the female Naga and stroke her scepters head.

Turning back to the pool Gnarl shrugged melancholy "Perhaps I should drop by chance that you tend to hypnotize Isadel during your private sessions to make some to... influence her in being more supportive to you." While looking at the pool. He doesn't have to turn around to even see her surprised face.

Quickly recovering the redhead Naga mused "Quite the claim, Gnarl. But do you have any evidence? Else I could say you are trying to badmouth me."

"I just need to drop it. The master won't risk to lose your support... but he won't feel himself above it to investigate. And taken that he recently said that he wondered why his Dark Elf girl is so supportive even if it harms the Dark Elves interests at certain moments." and he grinned as he turns back "And we are both aware of how far he would go if he feels one of his mistresses being threatened... just ask the poor fool that tried to murder Queen Arlene after it became public 5 months ago that she is expecting the Masters child."

A dry gulp runs down her throat. Ahya knew that the relationship between Queen Arlene and Overlord Kuran are purely for political reasons, and if their child doesn't die before having own kids, they won't share the bed ever again.

However it didn't stop him to be swift as during a public hearing of the queen to the needs one of Steadfast religious zealots tried to murder her in public.

Or to put it in the terms of the guy "To execute her for selling her soul to the incarnation of all evil."

Only two days later was his trial and on the third day he was hanged.

And like mentioned before, Ahya was aware that the Overlord and the Queen have a pure political relationship... she shakes a bit at the thought of how far he would go if somebody was involved he actually loved... like Isadel.

Turning around in haste she thought out loud "I think I ssssssssshould try and finish it as sssoon assss possssible." and was leaving quickly.

Gnarl chuckled only loudly and looked down at the images the pool showed the old minion "Kelda. .. that smart move of yours is the reason why the master of back then saw you as his favorite... and wanted your son to be the next in line. Now how to get your descendants to follow a call they won't care anymore…"

**Overlord: Kingdoms Rise**

"Lord Sindir. I am glad that you have joined me and Nario at our tea." smiled Laurent and took a sip.

"We were working together for months now." replied the old alchemist lord while waiting until the servant was finishing filling his cup. Then he put some milk in and took a sip "Even if on different projects."

"Sssspeaking of Projectssss" countered the four armed Naga while taking his own up and a cookie "How isss your ressssearch doing? I heard you hit a wall there."

"Indeed I did. While I am able to turn humans into hybrid versions of green and browns, each time I adept to make a red, the body burns to ashes. And by blue... at first the transformation seems to be in order but then the blue Hybrid just explodes." sighs Sindir and shakes his head and waves with his free hand "And don't get me started with the project of the other way around... trying to turn minions into hybrids or at least give them some more intelligence. No matter what I try, the minions I am testing on, either die in various ways, get even dumber as result or simply stop functioning. With no clear reason as to why... and it isn't like I could go and adept to make an autopsy on the dead ones. Even with the blues I have trouble to get a look at and look inside a minion long enough to even make out what could be remotely a possibility."

He paused to take another sip of his tea "And those who got dumber or stop functioning don't show any differences compared to healthy ones. At least nothing I can observe."

"Ah yessss..." sighs Nario "The limitationsss of our technology." and shakes his head while moving one of his free hands over the table "We ssssimply lack the meanssss to look at certain partsss of the bodiesss in a different light."

Laurent looked at his friend "You mean with our means to look at the inside of a body, we miss something?"

"Of courssse." nodded the Naga and put his cup down and spread his arms "We Nagassss know for a long time, that in the brainsss, the activity issss controlled by certain dosssesss of mixturesss the brain producess on itsss own and tiny lightning boltsss. Too tiny to sssee or feel. That'ssss one of the dissscovoeriesss that allowed usss to change our bodiesss to our persssonal likingssss if we are good and ssstrong enough asss magessss. We alssso believe, at least the tiny thunder could be watched, with the right meassuressss."

"But you haven't discovered that." assumes Sindir while stroking his beard and looks at the Naga "Are you suggesting that I should pause that part of the research until we found a way to see the brain activities of the Minions to find a clue what is going wrong?"

"That'ssss what a Naga would do." admits Nario with a shrug "Once we hit a wall at our current resssearch, we adapt to either find a new way to overcome it, or we try to look at it from a different angle. Or we paussse it completely and once a solution exisssst, we continue."

Sindir shakes his head "For your suggestions I have to ensure that in case I die before we could continue, that whoever picks up my work understands what is going on. And I don't like that."

"Ahhh... the humansss and their jealoussss nature. With ussss Nagasss you would be recognized for the dissscoveriesss you made and be hailed asss the father of the potionsss. Thossse picking up, are jusst praissssed for being able to take your ideasss further and improve them. You wouldn't be forgotten."

To that Sindir looks at him "Do you have somebody who understands the field of Alchemy? Because in this case... I like to have that one as an assistant. To continue the work after me if my time comes before perfection."

"I will persssonally ssssee that you gain an asssisstant that is worthy your legacy." promised the Naga with a smile.

"Thank you. How is your research going." wondered Sindir in return

Laurent adjusted his glasses "It goes along well. It is just difficult to keep up with the discoveries we make. Especially as Gnarl suddenly delivered us the Tower Heart that served the Second and Third Overlord as their magical source of power."

"I sssstill wonder how he gained that. Lassst we heard about it, wasss asss the fourth usssed it to dessstory the anti magic fieldssss of the gloriusss empire. But now we have it. Resstored and full with magical power." Mused Nario rubbing his chain "I wonder how that minion managed to gain it."

"I think it has something to do with Mephil. Bet Gnarl had his own shopping list in the week we had him." assumes Laurent and then tapped his finger on the table "But back to the question... with the help of the Heart and our research, we managed to create some prototype orbs. With them it is possible to collect Life Force and send them directly to the Overlord's orb to create new minions. While the reach is still only within the tower, the Lord doesn't have to be connected to that delivery system we build to have it work.

"Yesss, and with sssome more tweaking or having a sssmart sssyssstem working, we can collect life force all over the Overlordsss and hisss alliesss landsss and make more minionsss. Or, once we found out how, ssstore them, ready to ussse."

"Storing Life force?" raised Sindir an eyebrow and thought about it "I take the Overlord asked for it so he doesn't have to feed all the minions he could call upon?"

"Indeed Lord Ssssindir." confirmed the Naga "He esssspecially told usss to find a way asss he wantsss the life force ready for ussse but not having to feed them. He underssstandssss that thisss land can only ssssuport so many mouthsss."

Sindir understood but was also disturbed. While he now knows that the Overlord is limiting his forced for convenience's sake, he also understood that, with a storage system, he could command at a moments notice armies larger than anything this world ever saw. But... should he really be concerned about it?

In the past six months he saw that he isn't ruled by a monster. However he has a goal and ruling an empire is just a stepping stone. And due to this fact he doesn't know if he should worry or not.

**Overlord: Kingdoms Rise**

"Well... the announcement is only a matter of days now." mused Halbert as he stood in the center of the coliseum that was recently finished. The last decorative work is done right now and in theory they could hold the first battles right now.

After the war, the Lord has taken the duty of overlooking the construction while sending the Chaos to clean up the different monster so the Overlord could repay his last dept regarding people of the Abyss.

Sipping on some red wine he looks at one of his adjutants and asks "Where are the Chaos right now?"

"They are near the mountains, taking care of two giant demons right now. If all went by plan, they are back at their camp at the end of the week."

Halbert nodded. Ever since the green Minion Silence has joined the Chaos, their... destructive tendencies were much more concentrated. In controllable ways. The Lord laughed "If anybody had told me a year ago that the strongest force of this kingdom would be a group of four Minions, I would have sent him into an Asylum." and then turns around "Let's head back. We need to tell Lord Kuran his Coliseum is ready for use. Now we should start with announcing the games we planned for nearly half a year now."

"Of course Sire. Shall I send our... contact to recruit your champions?" wondered the Adjutant.

Looking at him, Halbert grins and claps the boys back "Smart idea!" and they head for the Nethergate that stood close to the Coliseum... or rather one of five as Overlord Kuran has reasoned if people came from all the Kingdom here, it would take forever to send them through one gate. So they set up five.

The same counts for towns that would take high traffic... Halbert remembers that it nearly took five months to travel to all the places and set up the gates. And the only one left is still Steadfast's old territory.

"If those idiots there wouldn't make things so hard, they could've had a safe travel system by now." muttered Halbert and then looks at the mountains in the distance "Well... I wonder how Sirius is doing... Minus's death and the end of the Civil War did hurt the lands after all."

"How so?" asked the Adjutant.

Halbert looked at him but remembers that this one only started working for him only two months ago and lived in a rather isolated village before.

"That mountain range lacks a lot of ways to build livestock so the lord of that place always needs outside help. And now, as its function as a natural barrier is not needed now, many left. The castles and towers are barely manned and the only interest are the bug farms of our Overlord. But in the long run, they need an official new Lord, with people who have no problem living in such a region." "I take it that won't be easy."

"Not at all my boy... not at all..."

**Overlord: Kingdoms Rise**

The Wolf Queen laid on her extra large pillow next to the throne of Overlord Kuran. Ever since she ended up here due these crazed Minions, she at first complained being now a humans slave... but given how her life is now she cannot complain.

"Good morning Sarah. Had a good night?" came her master's voice.

Raising her head she yawned once and shakes the head to throw out the tiredness for the moment "I had a good night. Thanks." and looks at him "I hope you enjoyed the night with two of your mates."

"Oh I did. I did." he chuckled while sitting on the throne and wondered where the others are "How is the pack?"

"Those who grew up recently are having their first minions on their back. And as always with freshlings on both ends... it is amusing to watch." she laughed and looked at him "So... anything in the agenda that should be in my attention?"

"You ask because you want a hunt, right?" he mused, leaning to the side of the throne to look down on her.

Looking up she would smirk if her facial features would allow it "I am a big bad wolf queen. I need to keep my form if you want to keep me as a pet that leaves an impression to guests."

"The only thing that should be in your attention is that I announce the upcoming tournament... if Halbert shows up soon to tell the coliseum is ready." he said "That's the only time where you have to be around for giving an impression. And for that I simply send a few minions after you to fetch you."

Standing up and stretching herself she mused "Then I get out and fetch some of my best wolves for the hunt. I promise not to mess with the hunters... too much."

"Do what you believe you must do." laughs Kuran and watches her leave.

Then he gazes out of a window and smirks "The last six months were more than productive..." and looks at the small towers that are built around the main tower. Once finished, they should hold everything the destroyed castle of the capital were holding. Making his tower officially the political center of this kingdom.

And to his amusement, people are already flogging over and have begun to build a town in the shadow of the Tower.

Now he likes to see how wannabe heroes are going to justify the destruction of the entire tower without throwing the kingdom into anarchy.

That would be amusing for him... very amusing. And began to laugh at the prospect.


	2. Gather the Champions

Standing in front of the main gate of his portal system, Kuran crossed his arms as he was eager to see his guest. Then it starts flashing and he smiles as he saw Cross standing there. "Hello, Cross. Thank you for answering my invitation."

"No problem, I wasn't busy now."

He chuckles and offers his hand to her. "I see. Well… I have two rooms ready. One next to Gnarls room, to annoy or let him piss himself some more for your stay. Or one close to my own quarters. Which one may you like to take?"

"I would prefer to stay a little away from him if you don't mind." She replied taking his hand.

"Alright. Then let me guide you to your room." and starts guiding her. "Do you need something once you get comfortable?" he wondered.

"No, thanks."

"Good. One warning though. Laurent is experimenting with demon parts. And he expressed interest in feathers, salvia and… waste from you." explains the Overlord. "Believe me… I am not sure WHY he wants it."

"If he tries to get them from me, he better gives me a good reason before I turn him back to you in very bad shape." she frowned at him.

"I will inform him." he nods and they reach the door. "Here it is. Inside is a key to lock it. And if you don't want any minions in there for clean up, just lock the door underneath the table as well. That's the minion entrance."

"Thank you. That will be all." She said and goes inside.

**Overlord: Kingdoms Rise**

In a bar sat a typical young man with black coal coloured hair and beard with hazel eyes. His shirt appears to be created out of scrap metal and wears a leather jacket over it. Below he had cotton pants and of course leather boots. Next to him laid his bag and a sword covered with symbols which represent something while glowing in a light blue hue.

On a spot, was a beautiful woman singing and caught the attention of all men, except him.

As the barkeeper notices that behaviour he asks "I wonder why you don't get closer to the young lady."

"I'm not interested in her, because I've enough problems at this moment." he answers him with a cold shoulder.

The barkeeper took a bottle up for a customer and makes a neutral facial: "Ah, I see. Many travellers are here to rest and forget their issues for a while. I even heard that they like to match each other.".

The man looked up at the barkeeper. "That's stupid! Don't ya think?" The barkeeper is silent for a second.

While he takes another sip of his beer and looks to the singer comments the barkeeper "I just heard about the Overlord Tournament."

"Aaaand?"

"I thought it could be interesting for you. I know you don't like competition, but I heard some kind of interesting reward which are not easy to get!"

"Speak more... I'm listening closely!" His eyes wander to the barkeeper, his mouth forms to a small grin and without realizing it he gets closer to the barkeeper.

"I even heard that this prize was a prized possession of one of the past Overlords. And those guys always have a powerful artefact in their possessions."

"The possession of a past Overlord?" asks the boy and grinned, "I think I am going to try my luck there."

"I suggest to seek out one of the Overlords households of lords or mistresses. They are properly seeking out champions for their interest." explains the barkeeper and put a bottle in front of the boy "It's on the house"

"Thanks!" he said and took a sip of it… and then another. And another.

As he emptied the bottle, he found himself standing on the road and wondered… how did he end up here? And why does his head feel like he missed something? He recalls wanting to join the Overlord's tournament… and that he was convinced to do so for getting more powerful and stronger. But the rest… "Was something in that beer?" he asks but shrugged as he tossed the bottle away "No matter. I got a goal." and began to walk down the street.

At the bar, the singer was done and all men except the barkeeper and the singer were asleep. Moving towards the barkeeper, she grinned "Good job here. I take care from here."

"Thank you milady." he nodded and caught a small bag of coins

"Don't waste it!" smirks the singer as her body blurred and revealed herself to be the succubus Sunkrem "Now, Iskren Lahush… time to make you my champion~" she chuckles and head out, having already a plan for her next step.

**Overlord: Kingdoms Rise**

"Finally. Some land." chuckles a woman in brownish leather boots and dark-brown pants that are made of a specific material. The belt also holds a scrap of white cloth. Her top part contains a white blouse that is covered by a black jacket.

Standing on her old boat that looks like it could sink at any moment, she twirls her umbrella and once reaching the port, she jumps off it and at this, it cracked, broke apart and sank. Looking down at it, she shrugs and turns around. "Knew that thing wouldn't last." and moves off. As she walks she notices a gathering and raises an eyebrow. Moving over, she makes her way and saw that a public notice were placed on the board and she reads it.

"Hmm… that might help with finding clues I look for." she smirks and turns around. "Time to get registered for that tournament. Or my name won't be Anastasia Smimow, the Survivor of the Seven Seas!" she grinned to herself.

**Overlord: Kingdoms Rise**

Stepping into a guest room that was hidden from the rest of the tower, Gnarl entered it and the inhabitant, the Titan Hatroz looks down at the minion. "You took a long time until you took the pleasure of seeing me again. I was starting to wonder if you tried to make my rod down here."

"Don't worry. I never even dared to think about that idea." replied Gnarl with a chuckle. "The reason I am here is that it is time. The tournament is in its final preparations and soon you can stomp through the competition to gain the artefact you dearly want."

"Good," said Hatroz and stood up "Then I no longer have a reason to stay in that isolated room. That a little insignificant one like you can think you could hold me here. If I wanted, I would have already taken what I wanted, and have left. Even destroyed all here."

"Indeed… but then the secret I have about your people would be lost forever." chuckles Gnarl with a grin. "Just do as you were told and I tell you what I know."

"Don't betray me. Or you will pay for it." warned the titan and stomps out of the room.

**Overlord: Kingdoms Rise**

"Ah! Here comes our guest of honours!" declared Halbert to his two guests, Lady Miona and Lord Sindir.

The old Lord Sindir raised his eyebrows "A Jackal, a Taumin and a Wolf? With those three you think we will do that? I am afraid now you lose your touch, Lord Halbert."

"I would have to agree with you Lord Sindir… if I wouldn't recognize those three as some trouble makers that had to be placed in the better security cells of the dungeons."

"The dungeons?" asks Sindir surprised.

"Yes, oh Lord," chuckles the Jackal, "We were in the better-secured cell. And now… why are we here?"

"State me your names" stated Halbert first.

"Yvette" states the Wolf

"Aeva" came from the Jackal

"Abigail," told the taumin, "And I am a Taurus!"

"Good! Now listen up! We know you tried to break in to free your friend… Rox was his name?" asks Halbert, catching the attention of the three. "Now here is an offer. The Overlord is holding a tournament soon. And… if ANY of you three manage to reach the quarter-final, we give you your friend and your belongings back. And send you off."

"Only Quarter FInal?" asks Miona, "You are not trusting them much."

"Have you seen the champion Lord Kuran has chosen? I have my doubts they could perform better if they run into her." warned Lord Sindir.

The three girls, however, whispered to each other for a moment and then Abigail asks, "What's the catch?"

"If none of you manages it, you are back to the cells and you're reported of having escaped and were captured again by us." grins Halbert with his hands behind his back "I bet that won't work well."

"How nice of you to blackmail us like that" deadpans Aeva and shakes her head. "Well… given that, we are in."

"Good!" nods Halbert "Then my guards will guide you to your rooms and tomorrow you can start training! And believe me. My Instructors will be thorough to ensure you're fit for the tournament." and he chuckles loudly.

Yvette looks at her fellow females "I have the feeling that cell would be more comfortable than the coming weeks."

"Me too Yvette… Me too…"

**Overlord: Kingdoms Rise**

Lady Medin was sitting in her chair, rubbing her tired face while her guards are coming in. Between them was a tied up Fenek with grey fur. She found herself caught in his green eyes for a moment before she asks her guards "Is this the thief?"

"Yes, Mylady. That is the one who broke into your room last night. It was quite a hunt to catch him." explains the guard. "Not only was he agile on his feet, making the hunt hard, even as we had already cornered him, his skills with two daggers kept even the best of us on guard. But we managed to get him."

The Male Fennek was silent, his black-tipped ears shifted a little and the guard continues. "Shall we send him now to the mines or should we execute him?"

The Lady considered it for a moment before standing up. "Fenek! Tell me your name!"

"Why?" asks the "Why should I tell you that?"

"Because from what my guards tell me… you can fight well. And that I could use." she explained to him.

Looking up at her he grins. "So you are going to force me joining the guard or the army of the Overlord? I don't think that would work well."

"Nope. I am going to send you to the tournament. As my champion. Do that and you're free to go afterwards. Else… we cut your hand off and leave you on the street."

Without much hesitation, he said "Trevor. That is my name milady." and he looks at her with a fierce look. "Can we at least negotiate some payment?"

"The better you perform the better it will be for you in the end." she simply said.

"Guess that is the best I can hope for now." and close his eyes while lowering his head. Knowing that he lost his gamble now.


	3. After the Tournament

**For anything that happened within the Tournament, please read Chapter 1 and 2 of Overlord Sidequest**

* * *

The tournament was a big success. Of all fighters involved, Cross the Succubus Warrior and an old friend of Overlord Kuran before his time as Overlord won it spectacularly. The only thing that was too late to learn and do anything about was that the victory party was… organized by Sunkren. And as such had, of course, its obvious conclusions…

Cross was tired as she was on her way to her meeting with Ahya. That victory party was beyond anything she ever wants to experience again. And if half of her memories remain true, as she had some doubts due to a large amount of alcohol running, then the capital city might view a baby boom in the coming year… inclusive of many unmarried women that quickly are going to find spouses just to ensure they are supported.

At least Kuran realized how foolish it was to allow a Succubus of all beings to plan a party. Not that it helped her problems caused by too much alcohol. Too little sleep and only half-assed recallings what she did this week.

Shaking her head and rubbing it again, she reaches the room where the naga is waiting for her and knocks on it. After coming in, she gets in and finds Ayha in a bath, with Isadel resting between her breasts in a nap.

"Welcome Crossss." hissed Ahya with an amused smile, "How wasss the party?"

"You do know that happened, right?" deadpans the bird girl, and the snake only laughed slightly to confirm that. Cross wondered if the snake knew at the time she invited Cross to that meeting that it would take the red-feathered female a week to reach her.

"Indeed I did. But it wasss not my posssition to warn anybody but my own people about it. Two or three sssstil took the challenge to partisssipate." then gestured to the warm water, "Pleassse. Go in. It'ssss warm and good for whatever you go through thissss week. I alsssso have a drink prepared for headachessss you might ssssuffer from your exsssperience."

Cross undressed and sank herself in the hot water and sighs relaxed.

"Like it?" smirks the naga to her.

"Yes, it's good…"

"Good… then let'sss talk about the reassson I wanted to sssspeak with you." she said and shifts a little in the water to sit more straight without disturbing the dark elf. "What do you know about the magic sssstavessss of our people?"

"For what I know, you use part of magical creatures to empower your staves. Without them, your magic would be very basic in comparison."

"That'ssss true. What iss unknown to mossst, is we take only sssamplesss of living ssspeciesss asss that makess the staffsss more powerful asss long the individual isss staying alive. Like a phoenix feather. Or in the town I came from, we take partsss of demonsss."

"Ah, I believed that you took the life of these creatures for your staffs." She replied. "And you're telling me this because…"

"We would like to have sssome sssamplesss of you for a few new ssstavesss. Nothing much. Some featherss, a bit of ssspit for a children verssssion and roughly a small bottle of blood. We're willing to negotiate the priccce."

She raised an eyebrow looking at her.

"You are a powerful ssssucubusss." she explains with a grin, "Assss ssssuch any ssstaff made with partssss of you will be powerful. Though you aren't one of thossse who would sssurvive to have the heart removed."

Cross sighed loudly. "At times I hate they confuse me with one." She commented, getting a confused look from the naga. "I'm not exactly a succubus, it's just I got special training to be able to use their basic tactics in battle."

She laughed, "You sssstill radiate the sssignature of one. Thatssss enough for our ssstavesss. In fact thatssss even better. The… sssside effectsss sssshouldn't be so pronounced that time."

She rubbed her head for a moment and then looked at her. "You will not stop asking until you get what you want, right?"

"That'sss correct." she smirks, "I am willing to pay great lenghtssss for acquiring the sssamplesss. And sssince we are not asssking for removal of organssss or limbsss, what do you lossse in the end?"

"Maybe, but who knows if somebody with bad ideas gets his hands on such a staff?" She asked, having Gnarl on her mind.

"Once one use one of our ssstavesss, it'ssss locked to hisss or her aura, ussselesss until owner isss dead." she explains. "Alssso we keep tabssss on all produced stavessss."

"And you know too that there are forms of bypassing these locks."

"We got three sstavesss with blood drops of two of the Abyssss lordsss, and they didn't bother with thisss quesssstion." whispered the snake to herself and sighs. "Why do you asssssk? While they would be sssstrong, they won't be the ssstrongessst. Alssssso I ssssaid we keep tabssss and on top of it, we will take deep consssideration who would be fit to wield one of them."

"Sorry for the question, but the idea of somebody else using my power… I don't like the taste of it."

To that, the Naga laughed heartily, "Usssing your power? For that, we have to place your sssoul in a ssstaff. No. We jussst ussse the resssidue magic of the material asss a focusss to concentrate and guide our magic. With luck, we get even an amplifier out but usssing your power? By the godssss, I haven't laughed sssso much ssssince my firsssst husssband ssssugesssted to take holidayssss and carry out my firssst batch of eggssss."

"Just think about that, what would you feel if you discovered that one of these staves with your magic is used by another one for doing what it wasn't supposed to do, as for example…" She thought for a moment. "...Exterminate your people?"

"Would be the fourth time thissss would happen." she shrugs. "Or rather, the fourth time ssssomebody tried. Thought the ssssecond time wasss clossse. For that we ussssed the heart of a killed god. Wassssn't sssso ssssmart to usse essspecially one from a god of dessstruction."

"And how could you feel if it really happened, and that staff had part of your own magic?"

"That would be if we ussse ORGANSSS but what I assk, issss not capable to be powerful enough to create anything beyond a combat ssstaff for one verssssusss one fightsss. And I am rather interesssted to ussse them for a project." she said growing frustrated on how hard it was to get the point done that there won't be any harm.

She sighed loudly. "How about this? I will accept your proposal, but if I find that the staff is used in a form I dislike, I will claim it and break it. Deal?"

"That'sss fine with me." she replied to it.

"Okay then." She said, relaxing on the tub.

"In the afternoon we can be ready to extract all. Jusssst plan for ten minutesss."

"Okay, but just watch out, okay?"

"We will enssssure." she replied and leaned back.

**Overlord: Kingdoms Rise**

Laying on his bed, Kuran grunts while having a bag of ice on his head… he made a heavy mental note to himself to NEVER let Sunkren plan a celebration of that magnitude again. Also worries what she will do regarding birthday parties.

Speaking of her…

Coming in with just her revealing clothing - to which he has to wonder why she even bothers to wear them due to the amount still revealed - the succubus sat down next to her Overlord and flirts while running a hand over his chest, "Did you enjoy the party?"

"You know the answer very well." he counters with a grunt, not really wanting to deal with her flirts right now. "But can you please ask me about these things later? I am not feeling well…"

"Understandable. Given how you were quite busy with the town… I wonder how many of them got lucky with you~" to which he only groaned. Silently he prays to any deity he could think off to never find out how bad he was. That one king that was incompetent and a whoremonger was a bad enough memory to have. However, being compared to him regarding offspring? Please do not.

"Anyway~" sings the Succubus with a smirk, "I am not here to tease you about this or trying to have my way. Even as Succubus I am more than enough aware that you're not even close to being able to start any activity. I just wanted to tell you that during your week a present for you was dropped off."

"A present?" he asks.

Nodding to that she answered, "Yes… odd individual. Didn't tell us the name and covered himself in robes. All he said is that he is an old associate of yours and that he is leaving you something useful for your future endeavours. At least regarding your family matters."

Sighing he sits up, despite his protesting brain, that feels like it was smashed out with a slice of lemon wrapped around a large gold brick. Did he have a Gargle Blaster at some point? Nevermind.

"What kind of gift are we talking about?" he asks while still holding the ice to his head, hoping that Laurent is soon here with his "antidote" to cure his massive hangover.

"It's a 'her' to be precise…. a so-called Meratrix." was the answer. But then the succubus puts a finger on her chin, "I wonder why I never heard of those… I got around the world a few times in my few thousand years of age."

"Meratrix?" he asks and pinches his nose in thought, "I only heard of them… but I never saw one in my life. Wonder who got me one. And what taste was used."

"Taste?" asked Sunkren in wonder.

"When you order one, you can choose the taste, the number of limbs and to a degree the colour of them." he explains, "Their primary colour is determined by the taste, but rest is a bit more flexible."

"That explains her appearance." she mused and smirks, "Shall I get her?"

"After Laurent comes back, or else I might not be able to think properly, or at all." he warned, "I don't want to damage my gift in the first hour."

"Then I quickly go and check on Laurent to see what he is doing," assured Sunkren and gave her beloved a kiss on the cheek before moving out.

"Then at least wear something that has a resemblance of modesty and not a see through costume." he called after her before laying back down. "Who am I kidding… I can properly be happy she wears that in the tower." and has a deep sigh.

"How did I get to be the lord of an insane asylum?" he muttered to himself after a few minutes.

**Overlord: Kingdoms Rise**

"Oh, Raven. Nice to see you… I take it you have some news for me?" asks Lehid while sitting on a comfortable couch, and was enjoying a cup of tea. In the near were two Skeith females, both trained Midwives, as the becoming mother would start laying the egg that is currently lying in her womb any time now.

The male Skeith nodded as he sat down and held up a letter. "We got news of Kingsbird. They are willing to listen to your case regarding having the kingdom registered as a new Skeith Community with the two of us as the Sky- and Groundwings, while Overlord Kuran will be listed as the chief."

A smile came over her beak, "Well that is the good news." but then narrows the eyes a little. "However, knowing you, you properly somehow got bad news."

Laughing in slight amusement, the old Skeith nodded, "You got quite sharp in the time we worked together." and then frowns, "Yes you're right… I also got bad news about that. A friend of mine working there as guard has let me know that they were under the order to arrest you the very moment you are spotted in the Territory."

"Properly for my illegal use of the Skywing name." she reasoned and as he nodded she closed her eyes. "We knew that would happen… at least we won't be unprepared. Especially once I have talked with Kuran about it. But that might take a bit, given the… last week's events."

Nodding in agreement Raven folds his hands "Yeah. I knew, that's why I ensured only the necessary people were around once the party started. While I am convinced that this succubus means well… I never trust demons with parties."

"A wise choice" she agreed to him and sipped some more of the tea. "Does anybody else know about this yet?"

"Only the four of us in this room." he assured, "And those two Midwives are trustworthy. Never sold anybody of their clients out, no matter if the information they had was in any way related to work or not."

"I thought so already as you recommended them to me. After all, why would a guy of all people ensure I even got some? That is as far as I know normally something the becoming mother had to take care of."

"It's that way with the human most of the time. But in a proper Skeith community, it is the duty of the mate." he explains, "And Kuran had asked me to get some for you. Especially as he was told about the risks in the last few weeks or days before laying the egg."

"So that's why he spends an entire day with me to build our nest for the egg." she mused, "Good to know."

"Indeed." as he stood up, "I will start preparing for everything… they want to see us in three months after all."

"That's a surprisingly lot of time. We only need a month and a half to get there. And that's because Kuran and his followers cannot fly." she stated, "Or… do you have something in the store?"

"Everything in due time, my queen. Everything in due time." he only smirked and began to leave, causing Lehid to be irritated about his adepts to be mysterious again.

**Overlord: Kingdoms Rise**

Bloodthorn wasn't a dwarf in a good mood. Bloodthorn wasn't even an unhappy dwarf. She was a furious dwarf.

Scratch that.

She had to order her guards to form a defensive line between her and the one kneeling in a distance from her. Or she would have broken that dwarfs bones one at a time. Before getting REALLY creative.

"Let me recount." started the leader of her clan and began to count with her fingers. "First you butchered the job by going AGAINST my wishes with ridiculous demands. Second, you tried to FORCE your way back to the Overlord, which results in you being beaten to a bloody pulp. THEN after you recovered three months later, you called for REPARATIONS and THREATENS them with my clan declaring war for your sake which earned you being banished from the kingdom AND you took three months, to which you still haven't given me a recount why you took three times longer than necessary to get back AND NOW YOU DEMAND FROM ME THAT I MAKE GOOD OF YOUR PROMISE AND START A SECOND WAR WHILE WE ARE STILL UP TO OUR NECKS IN A CIVIL WAR WITH THE OTHER DWARF CLANS?"

The dwarf in question, the diplomat Fiendfist nodded and gulped well aware by now that the guards were the only thing keeping him alive at this moment. "Y-Yes Milady… I may have overstepped my boundaries a little but I did it in your interest."

"A little?" she asks "A LITTLE?" and threw her jug of beer against him, spilling the liquid. "If you were truly acting in my interest, you wouldn't have even made a single move outside my instructions. I don't care if you, like most other idiots of our race, believe to hold out that pointless adept to wipe out the elves. All of them. Not only forest elves."

"Well… we almost-"

"YES WE ALMOST GOT THE FOREST ELVES! BUT AT WHAT COST?" shouts the dwarf woman, "A LOT OF WASTED MANPOWER AND AN OVERLORD WHO HAD EASIER TIME KILLING OUR LAST KING BECAUSE THE ELVES COULDN'T STOP HIM COMING FROM THE FOREST WHILE ALL SOLDIERS WERE DRUNK FROM THEIR VICTORY PARTY! MORE DRUNK THAN USUAL!"

And she grabs her personal war axe and slams it on the throne behind her, cutting it in half. "GUARDS! TAKE THAT WORM TO THE DUNGEONS! FROM HERE ON, KILAN FRIENDFIST IS STRIPPED FROM ALL HIS TITLES, HIS RICHES CONFISCATED!"

The guards grabbed Friendfist who protested and tried to free himself, claiming further that he is only acting on the behalf of the clan, begging to have one more chance.

But Bloodthorn doesn't pay any more attention and storms into her personal quarters, her brain ratting about how she could salvage that entire mess. While cursing with her entire being the idiocy that is falling on her lab.

"That beer for brains had to ruin my plan for his own pride and greed!" raged the clan leader and destroyed one table and chair in the process, reducing them in splinters before calming slowly and sitting down on a different chair. "Calm down… calm down… I am sure there are ways to fix that mess… I just… have to pull out something that might help to smooth the relationship." and starts thinking what she knows of the Overlord and stories of the hero he once was.

Slowly but very slowly a smile was forming on her face. "That… could work. But I need to see if I am right." and stood up. She just got busier with that idea of hers.


	4. Daily Dose of Events

Sitting in a chair in one of his rooms, Overlord Kuran looked at the female being in front of him. "So that is a Meratrix." he mused to himself as he looked at her.

The Meratrix was mostly in light and dark green colour, with black tentacles forming the "hair". Four three-fingered arms are produced from her sides and she has a long tail coming from her back, with two small tentacles coming out as well. Around her neck was a silver-coloured collar with his crest on the front. And her chest sported two well-sized breasts.

Also, Kuran got reminded of something he heard about that artificially created race… they have no concept about clothing, except for the collars, which keeps their mind check, as they would be otherwise ravaging sex maniacs, despite the fact the entire race is infertile. With a collar, they are a docile and obedient servant race.

"Can I do something for you?" asked the Meratrix with a sweet voice. Looking at him with her pink, heart-shaped iris.

Kuran nodded to her, "Tell me about yourself."

"I was created to serve you. To protect and care for your well being and of those of your offspring. For that I was even outfitted with an additional body function." And to prove her point, she pressed her breast together and the nipples began to leak a white liquid. If Kuran had to guess, it was Milk or a substitute that meant for babies and little children. "I don't have a name yet, as the one who ordered my creation, wanted you to choose it. I only awakened in your throne room with all the knowledge I need to perform my duties."

"But you're not properly trained in all of it?" asks Kuran with a tilted head.

"That's correct, master." And she walks over to him and sits on his lap, and leans against him.

Normally, Kuran had qualms about a woman he just met doing that to him. Heck if any of the others were here now, especially Sunkren, he would have stopped her. But given they are alone now, and that she was his, created to be his, he figured that he could let her do that show of affection and that it wouldn't interrupt with his law against slavery.

As she snuggled her naked body against him, he put a hand on her back and stroked her slowly, "Welcome… Alina." Naming her with this welcome.

The newly named green Meratrix smiles and gazes at him, "Thank you, Master." And Alina moves her head and gives her master a kiss on the lips, holding it with two of her hands, while the other two are on his chest.

**Overlord: Kingdoms Rise**

A couple of hours later, Kuran walked down the halls, with a scroll in his hands, reading a report he has gotten recently about border-related things… nothing out of the ordinary yet, except that a lot of mercenaries are currently coming in from the south, travelling north. That is a matter he has to investigate soon. However, he has to talk with somebody first.

Alina was for now at an old friend of his, to train her for some of her future duties and he knows he won't be disappointed once she is back. The only hope Kuran had was that he wouldn't break her mind for that goal… that would be rather unfortunate.

Then he found the one he searched for: Gnarl. The Minion Master and self-proclaimed adviser. Not that Kuran has any plans to replace him anytime soon. Just his bickering that the Overlord is quite lacking true evil deeds is sometimes difficult to listen to.

"Gnarl," said the blond-haired man and the old Minion turned around.

"Ah! Master!" he replied. "What can I do for you?"

"I want you to prepare everything for a trip to the Skeith forest. Half-day trips with setting up Nether Gates at each stop, so we can get there within a reasonable time while I also still can attend to the matters here. And I want you to find out why so many mercenaries are travelling north at the moment."

"Of course master." bowed the Minion. "Anything else that should be addressed?"

Kuran thought for a moment but shook his head, "Not at the moment. But inform me if something out of the ordinary happens."

"Of course My lord." replied the old Minion and bowed down. Before the two went for separate ways. Looking back his Lord Gnarl nodded, "Good. He didn't learn about it yet… that means I have still time to settle it in a way fitting for his title of Overlord." and chuckles lightly before he heads to fulfil his orders.

**Overlord: Kingdoms Rise**

Queen Arlene was comfortably leaning in her throne after she has seen everyone who needed her judgement… despite having several judges around that are responsible for palace decisions between fighting parties, many are still very fresh, so a big load was still her responsibility, not to mention some of those fights reaches levels that either she or Overlord Kiran had to decide on.

And then here is the mess caused by that succubus party planning. She was warned to be not close but in hindsight, she figured by that warning from somebody like Sunkren, she should be more worried. Not only is the clean up going slow, but a lot of today's disagreement she had to work was also about which wife or husband betrayed whom, and where the responsibilities lie. And given how he was after the party, he didn't think of that yet if her guess was right.

At least the majority of the city seems to be like "Our fault for joining a succubus organized party" or doesn't really recall anything that happened.

Riding up from her seat, she was about to retreat to her quarters as the door of the throne room opened. Catching her attention, she turned around and saw that it was the ranking captain of the scouts… as far the queen recalled he got that position after an involvement with a Chicant nest.

"Your majesty. Excuse me for interrupting you," he said but Arlene didn't mind… if Lord Halbert isn't in the castle, the human troops are under her care during times of peace. To keep the organization of the individual races simpler as they are by those times led by somebody of their race, and this person, in turn, answers to the overlord.

"What can I do for you?" asks Arlene to the scout captain who hands her two scrolls. "The reports of two of our scout teams. In fact, they are the only ones that have something outside the usual to report."

Arlene nodded and looked into the first Scroll… and learns that another of Halberts former captains died under unknown circumstances. Originally she thought it was Silence again, but she recalls he is on the other end of the kingdom with the chaos dealing with a demonic beast. Even though the pattern fits… that captain was trying to organize a rebellion against the Overlord. The queen sighs loudly, as those in Steadfasts territory are notoriously those who keep struggling against Kuran's rule. She is again busy to even find a replacement for the lord to fill the post at those lands but it's getting harder to find one willing to do so after each time one got murdered.

The second scroll she opened and read however surprised her more. Looking at the captain she asks, "Is this legit?"

"I have the word from two squads, my queen." he answered.

"Take your best men and investigate it yourself. If this is true, we got a guest very close to the heart of our kingdom. And I prefer to know if we truly have them WHO they are and what their intentions are. At least to have something solid to hand it to the Overlord. I prefer not to bother him just because of a false alarm."

"Understood! I am right on my way." nodded the captain and ran off.

Arlene looked at the scroll again and wondered, "Who in the right mind tries to settle in the abandoned castles in the mountains without any support lines from the outside?" while looking at the report.

**Overlord: Kingdoms Rise**

High on the mountain somewhere close to the great Skeith Forest, a pair of skeith hunters sneak around to find suitable prey for their traditional feast to serve it to their community chief and his wings.

As they moved, one of them spoke, "Asur. I don't like it. Sure we always hunted for the feast on the mountain… but I don't think it is wise to be here. Not after that star fell from the sky and crashed somewhere on the mountain. I heard the avalanche caused the near destruction of a nearby community."

"More reason to check it out. We need to be sure that the star didn't cause more damage to the mountain." Asur reminded the fellow hunter.

The other sighs loudly, "I wonder what the others are doing. We haven't heard any of their signals yet."

"Indeed. This started to make me uneasy now..." Asur crosses his arms, hoping that there is nothing wrong with his fellow hunters.

Though as they wandered, they found what seems to be a camp… a very empty camp and from the leftovers it seems it was one of their fellow hunter pairs.

"Odd. I thought we would be the only one of this part of the mountain." said the Skeith and knelt down and held his hand close to the fire pit. "It's still warm. It wasn't too long since this was left."

Just then they heard one of the signals of their comrades not far from their location. Asur and the other flew toward that whistle as it was the signal to gather at their spot, and on top of it, as fast as possible.

Which either means the group was in danger. Or they found a high profile prey they need to hunt as a team. The Skeith was hoping it was the latter case.

Luckily they saw that the rest of the hunters were okay, but what shocked Asur the most is the corpse of a large monster. The group quickly landed next to their fellow hunters as the leader asked. "Who is responsible for killing this beast?"

"No idea, we just found the body not too long ago." One of the hunters said. "But the way it died is what we called you here." The hunter points at the head of the body, where there is a small molten hole on the forehead. "We also found weird traps that we have never seen before. Some of them even shot thunderbolts on contact."

"Are you serious?" Asur asked, inspecting the body, finding a lot of small moulding holes on the stomach.

"What kind of weapon or magic could cause such damage?" asks another Skeith upon seeing the wound. "It looks like somebody hit it with an iron arrow so hot it would be glowing."

"We have no idea." Said one of the hunters. "But before we got here, we did hear strange sounds. It kinda sounded like a small explosion and then the fast repeat of a sound I have no description for."

"We better report this to the chief," Asur said. "And considering how the monster was killed, we better asked the help of the other community if necessary."

"That's not your place to decide if we ask other Communities. That's the chief's decision." warned one of the other hunters.

"I know, but I can't help but feel that this might be bigger than we thought it would be." Asur eyed at the body before pointing to a few others and told them, "You return to the village and make a report. The rest of us continue but we stick as a group, in case we encounter whatever killed that monster."

The others nodded and flew back to the village, while Asur and the rest headed to the west. Without knowing that someone was watching them in the snow. Once they were gone, the watcher rose from the snow and moved away.

**Overlord: Kingdoms Rise**

Sitting on his desk, Silver was looking at maps and books and double-checked something he just read. As he did that, he didn't notice that Wyslith were coming in.

In fact, she was trying to not make a single noise as she moved to him and raised her arms with a single intent: To put her hands on his eyes. However… there was something that she couldn't expect.

Out of nowhere, he shoots his arms into the air and shouts, "Eureka!" and Wyslith squeaks in surprise as he does that, and falls backwards, landing on the ground and groaned in pain.

Silver turned around and saw his wife on the ground, "Are you alright?" he asks, getting up from his chair and knelt down next to her. Also placing a hand on her round stomach, "And our child is also alright?"

"Don't worry." grunts the succubus. "I fell on my butt… our child should be fine." and sighs as her husband helps her up. "Thank you."

"Your welcome… and sorry for what just happened." exclaimed Silver and helped her to sit down on the couch, and took the small bell he had on the table and rings it to call for a servant. As he waits he looks at her. "Are you sure that you're alright?"

"I am! But why were you calling Eureka earlier? Did you find the shipping route you were looking for?"

"Not really." he admits, "But I found something that helps us with a different problem we are facing. Hopefully, it doesn't need to be solved that soon but at least I want to explore that solution as well, even if it only brings us to a different environment in hopes we get fresh inspiration to our actual goal of reaching that place in the far east you told me about."

"Do I have to worry about this… change of environment?" asks Wyslith as the servant came. Looking at him she told him, "Water, watermelon and fried fish." and the servant bows and began to leave to get the lady the meal she asked for.

"Well… depends. Do you like hot places?" Silver asked with a nervous chuckle. To which Wyslith rose an eyebrow in wonder. What did her husband dig up this time?


	5. The games next turn

"I welcome you." spoke Kuran as he stood up from his seat in the meeting hall. Right now all acting lords were gathered for a meeting. The Overlord had established that the lords meet up at least once a month to discuss the happenings of the kingdom and to bring suggestions about future endeavours.

While they had an unofficial one during the tournament, they still do the proper one now. However, it would be properly shortened due to the fact many factors were already talked about during the tournament.

"As we have talked and written letters about the recent events," continued Kuran, "And nothing of importance happened since the tournament, is there anything to add since then or ideas to bring forward?"

To which Arlene and Silver rose their arms. The Overlord looked at the two and gestured to them, "Ladies first."

The queen nodded and stood up, "Thank you my lord." was her reply. "I was recently getting reports about activities within the former lands of the deceased Lord Minus."

"Lord Minus Lands? You mean his mountain castles? Could it be raiders or bandits?" asked Lady Miona.

"I doubt that Lady Miona." countered Halbert as he took a sip of his wine. "Anything of worth was removed months ago, while for bandits it may offer great protection but the apparent weakness of the castles would have driven them off as soon as they appeared, leaving no report worthy activities."

"I agree." nodded Silver, "I was there once. Without constant supplies from either side of the castle, it is only a matter of time before they would either hunger or leave for more profitable grounds."

"So whoever is moving up there… has the means to support themselves..." mused the Overlord and looks at his lords, "Given that, I want that you send somebody to establish contact with the people there… and tell them that they should meet me to explain why they are in my country without giving me the courtesy to ask if they could have the castles up there."

"It will be done, my lord." said the queen with a bow and sat down again. Then Overlord Kuran looked at Silver and gestured to him to speak.

Giving a small bow Silver stood up and took a deep breath, "Queen Arlene, lords, ladies." he began, "During my studies about means of reaching the country that my wife told me about… I stumbled about something."

"Did you actually find a way to them?" laughed Halbert, as he had a hard time to take the young silver seriously upon a "strange land so far away east, that by ship it's faster than by land."

"No." admits Silver. "But I found something else." and then spreads his arms. "I have one question, my fellow lords. How many horses do we have?"

With that everybody was looking a bit ashamed. Which didn't surprise Kuran. In the war against the fifth Overlord, almost all horses living in this kingdom were killed… and the remaining ones, as far the former king could get the hands-on, were sold.

The amounts of horses are barely reaching a hundred. And those all were right now in the hands of breeders to get the number high enough as buying new horses was only a limited option. At the moment they could only afford ten new horses per year. Until there were enough horses to support the farmers, letting rich people have their own ones and of course having a proper non-minion cavalry would take decades… and until then any invasion from others with enough horsepower would be troublesome.

So what was Silver going for?

"To help us to get at least a proper Caverly again, I found a solution: I read a report of the lands of the Rimas."

"Those dessert guys?" asks Lady Capera, "They are a good tradingpost, though it takes nearly two weeks for any ship to get there. What is so interesting about them?"

To which Silver grinned, "Simple." and spread his arms, "They also have a breed of wolves at the size of horses. That's their cavalry. I propose that we make contact with them and either buy or rent enough of them to cover our lack of Caverly for the time being."

"Are you sure they would even consider that?" asks Kuran and leans back. "It sounds for me like a great asset that they wouldn't want to give away. In fact, I have heavy doubts they would be even interested to see us regarding this matter."

"That is why I propose that I travel to their lands and at least talk with representatives of them to find a basic understanding. I already prepared a letter asking for an audience, which only needs your approval and I would send it with a Skeith."

Leaning back, Overlord Kuran thought about it and nodded, "Well, it would never hurt to ask. If you succeed we get new assets. If not… well, we didn't lose anything, except for some time wasted on your side."

"I thank you, my lord." bowed the young lord with a smile, "I will later come to you to get your official stamp to legitimize me as your representative during those talks."

"Indeed!" nodded Kuran and stood up, "Now that this topic was covered: Does anybody else have to say anything?"

Silence. Nobody spoke a word. Which proves that no one has anything to add regarding the topic. Nodding satisfied he stood up, "Good. Then I can declare my intentions." and looks at his two mistresses who haven't spoken yet, despite their rank of ladies within his kingdom, "I am soon on a trip to visit with Lady Lehid the Skeiths to solve some political formalities. While Lehid won't travel with me until the last sections within the Skeith Forest, I am only available for part of a day until I reach the said forest. So if anything needs to reach my ear, you have to judge if it is worth taking my very limited time."

Everybody else nodded to that explanation, figuring that he needs his rests given how difficult it is supposed for a human to reach the Skeiths and getting their permission to even reach their political centre. Something that must be tiresome. So in their minds, they would make plans if they get something that would catch their attention.

"If nobody has added anything to this or have a sudden memory of something noteworthy, I end this meeting and dismiss you all."

With that, the lords began to leave while Lehid and Unor stood up and walked to their Overlord… both with a smirk on their faces that told him he won't have much sleep this night.

**Overlord: Kingdoms's Rise**

Laying on her couch, was Ayha viewing the orb of her sceptre, using a spell to view a few things. Sure, that kind of spell requires that she had seen the places beforehand but for her needs, it works.

As she watched it, she had a grin of amusement and wondered how Kuran would react once he learned that his researchers dug out ideas again. She shakes her head about this and then whispers another spell and the view of the orb changed, making her view a report from home.

"That little magic plate that allows me to see written reports from a distance was one of the biggest ideas those guys came up before I left for here." she mused loudly and flicked her tail and tilts her head, "Hmm… at least that works according to plan… but I do wonder. Why had none of my rivals caught hints to my plans? Or at least adepts of sabotage in a general way?" and she narrows her eyes.

While infighting on levels that personal harm is forbidden in her culture as the last time it happened nearly destroyed the entire government system, but still everyone with greater political interest tries to hinder or sabotage each other…

"Not a single activity against me for nearly a year?" she whispered to herself and tilted her head with narrowed eyes. "Why? I wasn't home for nearly as long and still not trying to get me off my seat? What is going on?"

And rose her from the couch and dismissed the spell while weighting her sceptre in her hands and thought carefully about her next step. "On the one hand, I should be glad that no motions against me are running… but given that I am notorious for my ploys one should think people would try to act against me." and she slithered around in the room. "While it saves my safeguards against those moves for better opportunities, it's still not good. A snake never sleeps."

She looked out of her window and looked at the lands in front of her view, still having thoughts about what to do about these events. Considering every move she could take. If she is rushing without much thought, she could trigger events that might cause chaos or worse end her political career. However, if she isn't doing anything, she might be caught off guard by whatever any of her rivals might try to pull in her absence.

Then she tilts her head and given that she only has the support of the Overlord as long she can be of use to him, she decides to play it safe. "Time to pull some of the weaker strings to see if anything IS going on." and rose her sceptre, speaking a number of words to make contact with home.

**Overlord: Kingdom's Rise**

Entering a tavern, Sunkren heads straight towards the owner of the tavern who was busy cleaning a glass. Upon noticing the succubus the bar owner placed the glass on the table "Well well. What is a succubus of your liege doing here in my tavern?"

"Hello, Saraquiel. How is running your Tavern in a nameless town in this obscure kingdom doing?"

"Doing well. Though I wonder… why are you here? And not with your Overlord? After all his kingdom is on the other end of the world." Saraquiel grinned to the succubus while starting to mix a drink, "Well?"

"I am following a clue… A demon told a human info he couldn't gain otherwise for his tasks. That allowed him a few things that made life more difficult. Now given he claims that this demon got the info from an angel, this either means a god is breaking the rules or it was one of the fallen or rogue ones."

"And what tells you that the angel wasn't sent according to the rules?" mused Saraquiel while pouring in two glasses of the mix she made and placed one in front of Sunkren while taking one for herself.

"Please." chuckled Sunkren while taking the glass and taking a sip of it, "I know the rules thanks to my position as a Priest, even if my priesthood involves an abyss lord. And you as a rogue angel knows the rules as well." and took another sip.

"Touche." and took a heavy gulp of the drink and nods, "The current Overlord isn't considered a big enough threat at the moment that warrants divine intervention by sending an angel to anybody... not even to a demon." and then waves a bit with the glass with a deep thought, "I take the human was the infamous Frederick Steadfast?"

"Yes, it was him. But...infamous? Did I miss something?" wondered Sunkren and nibbled on the glass a bit.

To which the rogue angel nods, "You know which god he is praying to?"

"The Light Goddess Tapil, why?" wondered Sunkren

To which Saraquiel laughed loudly, "You did really miss something then. From what I learned, Tapil was less than happy with Frederick beforehand and the church he belonged to. They twisted her teachings badly and they even brought sacrifices to her. Mostly non-human but she is still upset about it. After all, she never said non-human beings are less worthy. In fact, she makes a point that all sentient beings are to be treated the same. Except for Underworld creatures. They had to be killed. But that point is a formal thing for her to say as she is a light goddess. But any religion that also keeps attention to her brother, the dark god Aziel knows: Not all creatures are bad. Some are just more likely to tend to good or bad, depending on the moral view."

"I bet Aziel found Fredericks antics amusing?"

"Not really." the angel shakes their head, "It seems Fredericks was nearly causing the twins to break the rules and smite them with an artefact they created together millennia ago. Especially after this human sacrifice. Neither god even permits them."

That caught Sunkrens attention "That's… odd. I can understand that Tapil was pissed. But why Aziel?"

"Honestly: I don't know. I mean every god is wondering why Aziel let Gnarl choose a new master that soon. And not the 20 to 50 years as usual. Last time it was a gambit of the second Overlord, so Aziel let it happen for his amusement. But this time? Only he knows.

"I think no one, except his sister, can claim to understand the creator of the Minions and subsequent the creator of the Dark Masters." accepts Sunkren and finishes her drink, "However I am not here to talk about the gods. I want to know who informed Frederick where to find something belonging to the Overlord, so he could sell it to one of the remaining heroes."

"That's something. I can tell you a few names where the info COULD come from. For the info broker self, I need some digging."

"How long?" asks Sunkren

"Give me two weeks." said the Angel, "And for my payment." she began to grin and moved to Sunkrens ear, whispering something in. Which makes the succubus grin.

Leaning back a little the demoness mused, "That is big. And if things go as I suspect, it will be hard to get you there. But if you get everything I want or more, I will pull every string necessary to give you what you want."

"Thanks!" smirks Saraquiel and poured each of their glasses and they rose it and said together, "To a good business." and emptied them in one go, both grinning at each other.

**Overlord: Kingdom's Rise**

Inside a tavern, a man came in, covered in robes and the face hidden by a hood. His gaze moved over the guests of this tavern and he found what he was looking for. Slowly moving over, he sat down on a table and a pair of Yellow eyes looked at the man.

"What do you want, human?" asks a female voice, the owner of the Yellow eyes.

"Are you Siltra, leader of the Bahamut Mercenaries?" he asks.

The female leaned forward and a reptile head with a purple body and silver stripes and hair grinned at the man, "That's right. I am Siltra. So tell me! Why are you here, and dared to sit at my table?" while two others came to the table. Two armoured warriors with their weapons ready to be pulled. A clear sign that those two belongs to the mercenary band.

Not the slightest affected of this show, the man continued, "I am here to call upon your services. If you accept, I will give you the double of your usual payment. Half in advance, the other half upon delivery."

That causes Siltras eyes to widen and the two warriors to step back in surprise. "Double our usual payment? What kind of hell job are you asking for?" and rose on her feet while slamming her hands on the table, "Because it is so dangerous that others have declined it, or you want something very desperate?!"

"It is the latter case." he admits, "I want you to capture somebody who avoided my hold too long. I know now where to find her. But if I even come close to her current location, she will properly run away without the ship."

"Then how do you know she wouldn't run if we appear?" asks Siltra with narrowed eyes. "Or that the person you hunt will stay that long. Especially as you just said she got a ship."

"From the information I got, the ship got damaged and until the repairs are done, she is forced to stay in port."

"I take the advance, but you won't get it back if we don't get her because of misinformation." said Siltra while pointing one of her clawed fingers against her client.

The man nodded, "That is acceptable."

"So before I say yes for sure, who are you, who do you want to be captured and where is the "target" of yours?"

As an answer to the first question, the man simply lifts his hood and Siltra hissed, "So one of the heroes? No wonder you fear she might be caught wind if you get too close."

The man nodded to that, "The target to seek is in the trading town of Sipoa, properly near the ship named Dark Eagle… and the name of the woman is Zhi Mu Ling."


	6. Slew of Changes

Silver stood on the port of Seaburn and oversaw the work done by the workers loading the three ships he was given for his expedition. And loads of soldiers were coming with him. Given that his conversations with the different seafaring traders revealed that pirates are common in a section on his upcoming travel, he prefers to be prepared…

And he was also not having a single minion on board for the simple fact: The danger of them sinking their own ship is way too high of a risk than the benefits of having easily to resurrect or replaceable worker/fighting force.

Not to mention aside from a one-way, one-time emergency exit, there is no reliable way to open a Nethergate connected to the tower to call replacements or reinforcements.

Silver looked at the captain of one of the ships and asked, "Do you think we are loading up enough?"

"Enough for a trip to this dessert and back without wolves." He simply replied. "Enough to scare off pirates? That depends how big, brave and/or stupid those throat cutters are. But by Neptunia, if there were a pirate crew big enough to endanger us, then we should have heard by now. Or at least stories of ships that don't manage to pass through there should be circulating by now."

"I see." nodded Silver and sighs while the captain slapped the lord on the back, "Thinking of your gal? Beautiful one. But all succubus is. Wonder how you got ya one without dying."

Silver gave a meek smile, "We had a history together as we were still children. That just came into fruition." Then took a breath, "And yeah… thinking of her again. Even if we haven't left port yet." And after shaking his head, "Well… on top of that comes also… what should I do if she is giving birth while I am away? How can I be the responsible father and husband I should be if-"

"You worry too much lad." Laughed the captain, "I know many sailors that weren't for the birth of their firstborns. But also you cannot risk her being on board of a ship with many men but only her as a woman. Not to mention births on high sea travels are not the safest thing. And perhaps ya are back before she does. It's still two months as you told me and the trip only takes two weeks."

Silver nodded to that, thinking there might really be a chance of him being back in time to see his child being born. "You're right. There is the chance." and looks back towards the ships, wondering if they could load up any faster.

**Overlord: Kingdoms Rise**

Gnarl looked annoyed at the few Skeith gathered in front of him and the objects they had in between "You're late! I wanted this to be brought here over half a year ago. What took you so long?"

"It's-" began one of the Skeith nervously, "It's how we had to get it first. While it was arranged that we could take the objects in question with us… we underestimated the size and that slowed us down as it was heavier and in turn slowed our travel"

"Still half a year? What were you doing? Going by the sizes I doubt you had to walk the entire way here." Spat the Minion Master, causing the group to wince once again.

Then the leader gulps again, "Well… on our way back here… we happened to rest at the community our group came from… and there was a catch-up… then the winter came… and afterwards the spring greeting ritual…"

At this point Gnarl was facepalming. He couldn't believe what he was hearing and simply looked at the objects the Skeith had retrieved. A set of eleven black crystals. One of them larger than a Taumin, the rest slightly larger than a tall standing minion.

Each of those crystals were pulsing with a slight red light and thanks to those pulses, one with a good eye could see figures in them. The ones in the smaller crystals curled into balls, while the one in the big crystal was "standing" tall with some of the features being seen. Like a set of horns, a tail and some wings.

A smirk crossed Gnarls face, "Well. Took me nearly six millennia to find you again, but soon you have a master once again." Then turns around and frowns, "And hopefully this time it turns out better than with the last time we shared a master." Thought Gnarl and chuckled. "Though… given what our master is holding… it might turn interesting." Before he turns around to the Skeith, "I will deal with your incompetence later. Now get some taumins and I'll show you where to set up the crystals in a proper fashion for our Overlord!"

That caused the Skeith to straighten up and one of them runs to get some of the Taumin workers that are helping with heavy lifting in the tower. While Gnarl was starting to chuckle loudly as he imagined his little plans starting to unfold.

**Overlord: Kingdoms Rise**

Loud screams filled the upper levels of Overlord Kuran's tower. Screams of a woman. Lehid's screams to be precise. She laid on her bed and the two midwives were alongside her, helping her with the source of her screams.

The pregnant Skeith woman was having her egg. Kuran stood on her side and his hand was clutched by the bird-like female, holding it tight and the Overlord was starting to wonder if he should free his hand and put his glove on or risk said hand being squashed like a tomato by the hand of his mistress.

He had expected more from this procedure than just screams. As he learned Lehid was having her labour, he was fully prepared for insults, scolds of him being at fault and full-blown hits. However, her pains are too great regarding the factors surrounding this… first of all, it is her first time doing it. Her body isn't used to handling that stress fully. Second according to the midwives Lehid is early. It was expected for the egg to stay in her for two more weeks. If not a full month.

And the third was… the egg is very large for a woman of her age.

Though one of the two midwives assumed that this size was also the reason why she was laying early… the body couldn't support carrying it anymore. Luckily, unlike with human babies, an early egg delivery is safe from the fourth month forward… the remaining two of the six-month carriage mostly add in additional nutrients into the egg for a stronger offspring.

According to experience two weeks early will result in earlier hatching but the child should be fine.

What was unsaid though, and that Kuran is only realizing now, is that in most cases, the child in question has two Skeith parents or at least one Skeith and one of a different avian race. Interracial relationships with children are for their kind rare due to their society. Even Raven admits he only recalls one other instance… and he was only eight back then. And that bird was the oldest Skeith they have at the moment.

The midwives spread Lehids legs further and told her to push repeatedly. While watching carefully the opening of the woman. Lehid screamed as she did as told, louder with each push and forced herself to breathe at a steady rate.

"You're doing well." assured Kuran to his mistress. "You can do it. I believe in you." And with a loud whimper, she was continuing, though Kuran had to wonder if he just heard a crack… his hand was numb for a while now.

"I can see the beginning, Lady Lehid." spoke one of the midwives, "Just a little more."

None of them knew anymore how long they had been here or how much time passed after those words… but finally, Lehid found the strength to make the final push and the entire egg left her body. The midwives held it carefully and cleaned it and placed it into the nest that stood next to her bed.

Smiling brightly, Kuran gave Lehid a kiss on her forehead, "You did it…"

"Our first egg…" whispered the tired Skeith and reached her hand out, stroking the surface of her treasure… the container of a new life.

The midwives said their goodbyes and retreated to their room. They would still remain here in the tower for some time longer to ensure the egg is doing fine and aid Lehid once their child was hatching.

The parents were looking at it once more. It was really quite large compared to what he heard from everybody regarding Skeith eggs and it was of a dark blue colour with grey spots dotted over it.

Though Lehid felt once more the tiredness of her endeavour and she looked and Kuran "Dear… can you… join me here?"

Kuran nodded and stroked her cheek. "I will." and then starts to undress. Originally he wanted to keep his underwear but she said, "Let's be fair. I am not wearing anything at all as well." And so he joined her in bed and snuggled with her while she went into the land of dreams soon after he pulled a blanket over the both of them… and to the disappointment of spying eyes who hoped to see some human on skeith action.

**Overlord: Kingdoms Rise**

_"So Lehid laid the egg now."_ Mused Ahya in her species' tongue as she got the news from one of her followers and was curling her tail around her staff. _"Took her long enough. Thanks to that, we lost two days. And we need him to finish this foolish business with the Skeith as soon as possible."_

She looks at her staff that glowed thanks to a magical link towards another staff, "I trusssst you can do ssssomething regarding that delay?"

"Yes, my Mistress." said a voice on the other end of the line. "Once the Overlord conforms himself to continue the travels towards Kingbird, he will get "unexpected help" to reach the town faster. And I also got some people already there to prepare… but I am honest. What I could establish so far is only a drop in the barrel."

"I am aware that thisss was much to asssk in a ssshort amount of time."

"Not to mention that the Skeith are at unrest… something at the mountains is killing off the most dangerous beasts with mini fireballs if the state of the corpses are to be believed. The Wings are debating if they send the overlord as a "test" up to see if he is worth their time. I see it as it is." explains the voice, "A way to get rid of him and legally act against Lady Lehid."

Ahya narrowed her eyes. It is one thing to try to influence the politics of a different race. And hard enough that she wished the Overlord wouldn't bother to try to win over the Skeith. But having an unknown threat close by as well… that didn't sit right with her.

"Can you tell me anything about thissss "threat" that might be up there?" she asked.

"I am sorry, but all I can tell you is these odd killings started shortly after a star fell from the sky." Answered her contact

"Sssstar from the… a meteoroid?" She wondered but then rubs her chin. "No… that wouldn't exxxxplain it… otherwisssse the area would be desssstroyed. But come down then?" and she turns to her staff. "Try to find out what it issss. And alsssso the sssstar. Once you do contact me insssstantly."

"Of course my lady." replied the voice. "As you wish." and the contact ended.

The female naga put away her staff and slithered around in her room in thought… she is losing her patience slowly and gets more and more irritated by the wrenches thrown in her direction. Weighing her options she wondered if… well… that could work. If she is playing smart. But it has to be a very smart move or else she might lose important support.

Looking at the mirror she only smirked and thought, _"Well… given who I am it might be not that hard."_ and smirks while hissing a little with her tongue.

**Overlord: Kingdoms Rise**

Inside a pub, a red-haired woman in blue pants, a purple shirt that just covers her chest with white sleeves and a blue shoulder caldron sat on a chair and was eating her meal together with her beer. It was not an eventful day for her as far she could tell and was also expecting nothing.

So it came to her as a surprise as two men sat down next to her. Though as neither spoke or pulled something, she simply continued to eat. Though her green eyes noticed the emblem on one of the clips that held their ropes, they were… the sign of the Steadfast military.

So two of the fanatics that try to rise against the current ruler of the land. Figures. They never die out.

"If you two are asking to kill who I am thinking to kill… forget it." She said while taking a sip of her beer, "I am not so mad to think I could get past everything he might set up for his defense." And turned her attention back to her meal.

"But there is an opportunity." Said one of them. "He is travelling. Towards the Skeith territory." And gestures away from the table. "He won't be fully protected while he travels and since he has to rule and return every day through those gates…"

She understood what they meant and looked up. "So you want me to ambush him."

"No. We want to infiltrate the tower while he is away." Which confused her greatly. "And kill at the first opportunity."

She could see the sense in it but it is still a very big risk. "What is it worth for you that I am holding out my neck for the two of you?"

"Half the riches of the traitors." Told his companion, "Including any cost you might have."

Whistling the woman looks at them again. "Well, that is something." And then thought about it… and got an idea that would work well for her. "Now that I think about it… I will do it. Just tell me where to find you after the job is done." And grins, her mind made up regarding what she will do next. And how she will impress some people along the way.

**Overlord: Kingdoms Rise**

Peeking into the room of her Aunt Lehid, Alexandra the little chicant was looking towards the bed with the sleeping forms of her daddy and aunty.

She wanted to come earlier, as Aunt Lehid had started to scream in pain but Aunt Isadel had stopped her, telling that Aunt Lehid was laying an egg. And that the little girl didn't have to worry.

The young Chicant was then convinced to play with her aunt until she got tired and was brought to bed… now she was awake and Aunt Isadel wasn't here. She was properly either talking with Grand-Aunt again or is seeing Ahya.

Slowly moving in the chicant moved slowly towards the bed and saw the nest next to it. Curious she moved over and felt it, careful as she knew how easy an egg could break. And with that size, she was sure she couldn't hold her unhatched sibling safely. Her feelers touch over the surface of the egg, mesmerized by its nice colours and the odd scent she is picking up. Is this the combined scent of aunt Lehid and daddy? Or was it for other reasons?

Her head turned again towards her daddy and her aunt. Now that this egg wasn't inside Aunt Lehid anymore, does it mean she can play with her again? She would like it. She loved the one time she was carried by her through the air. While not as high as Skeith could fly, it was fun. But now she let the two sleep… daddy because he seems to not want to be disturbed and Aunt Lehid… the young Chicant was told that laying an egg or giving birth by other species could be very tiresome.

Clicking a little her attention was back to the egg. She gave the egg a careful hug. "Hello little sibling… I hope to see you soon out of your egg." Looking over the surface she giggled. "And if those pretty colours show your colours, you will be a beautiful looking younger sibling! I really look forward to seeing you"

After turning around, she heads for the door and heads out. Once the door was closed she looked in wonder. "What should I do until daddy or Auntie Lehid are awake again?" and her feelers twitched upon that question.

Then she got an idea, and she would smile if her anatomy would allow it. Looking back at the door the girl giggled. "I bet Auntie Lehid will love it when I am done." And began to run. "But first I have to find Gnarly and make him get what I need from him. He is always so funny when he complains about me!" unaware that her line of thinking somehow made „Gnarly" shiver in his spine as he got the feeling that something dooming was approaching him… and had the urge to jump himself from the highest point of the tower.

**Overlord: Kingdoms Rise**

"Mommy! I am home!" sang a voice as within a hall a young creature appeared. Covered in blue-grey fur, the female with black shoulder-length hair and striking green eyes and black stripes on parts of her body waved her long tail with the bushy tail end with a grin. She wears body embracing leather armour and a collar that shows a particular symbol.

Thought what many would register first was that she was covered in blood, especially on her claws on the hands and feet.

"Welcome home Felney." smiles an older woman's voice and indeed a woman came out. She had goat legs covered in grey fur, the same colour as the fur of her arms. She had also goat horns on her head with white hair in between that runs down in a ponytail, just ending above her tail. The only piece of cloth she wore was a black swimsuit like piece that just covered small parts of her front. The stomach was free and bears a purple symbol like on her enormous breast. Moving to her daughter she pets her head. "Did you do like I told you?"

"I got everybody in that location that wanted to hurt daddy!" she grinned. "Not even one is still breathing." And whipped a little back and forth. "I even learned that they had a bigger baddy leading them and I went ahead and ripped him in pieces as well! Did I do good mommy?"

Smiling the demoness pets the teenage girl. "You did wonderful Felney. I bet your father will be proud once he learns all the good you did for him"

"When will I meet daddy?" purred Felney with a big smile. "You told me so much about him. I want to be in his arms. I want to meet my siblings for real." and grinned even wider.

"We will soon visit him. Once he finished a few things. And in the time it takes for him to be done, we will help him without him knowing." explains Felney's mother. Then she looks over her daughter's body. "But now how about you go and wash? You're full of blood. And we cannot have it on the carpets."

"Ok, mommy!" smiles Felney and disappeared in black smoke. Her mother crossed her arms with a smirk before turning around and moving into a room full of mirrors. Looking into one she watches Felney's father in his current activity.

Her smirk widened and she brought a finger to her cheek. "My my… what a strange thing. If I had known about your future when we met the first time… I think I would have made a different deal." And she grinned more. "Scratch that. I would have handled our first encounter completely different. You were such an impressionable child after all."

Turning to a different mirror that showed her daughter in the bath, playing in the water while some women are attending to her needs. "And our daughter would certainly have a few more siblings by now. She's so useful for me. And she will definitely be useful to you once you know her existence. A few full siblings wouldn't hurt for both of us." And she began to chuckle loudly as she imagined how things will turn out once she believes she can act.

Then she stroked the mirror of the male she was watching. "Once you have dealt with a few things, you will learn the truth. And then you will fulfil the contract we made so long ago."

Then she notices a woman at the door. Turning around she asks, "Did you find what I was asking for?"

"Yes, Master Terzian. We uncovered the books you were seeking. At the moment the best of us witches are working to decipher the contents. It won't be long until we can provide you with the information you seek."

"Make a few additional familiars. I want to ensure that the other projects are not falling behind at this point." Declared Terzian.

"Yes, master." The witch bowed.

"And ensure that Felney is enjoying her evening. She is again in an eager phase with fantasies about her future meeting with her creator and his children. I don't want to risk her trying to jump him again before it is time."

"I will give her some of the prisoners for her entertainment. Any wishes what I should do with the remains afterwards?" wondered the witch.

Terzian considered the question a little. "Do the usual stuff."

"As you wish." and the witch left her master. While Terzian looks back at the mirrors, checking on her projects while the largest one still showed the man she talked about, sleeping in a bed with somebody in his arm, obscured from view due to the position of view and the sleeping people.

**Overlord: Kingdoms Rise**

Scouts of the Overlord were reaching the castle of the late Lord MInus, having the banner of Overlord Kuran with them to mark them as officials sent on a mission. As they are reaching the gates, the leader of them shouts, "I am Markus Meriadus. I am officially sent by Overlord Kuran to deliver a message! Whoever you are, show yourself and state your names!"

The only answer he would get was from the wind as it blew and shifted what plants there were around, though the sound of the wind through the tall grass was wrong somehow. The castle appeared silent even with the sound of the wind whistling through it, but even that series and variety of sounds were wrong.

The eerie moment ended though when one man in the group near the side started freaking out, he was yelling something about his coin pouch being missing and his sword and various other little things he had for his uniform was missing.

Everybody turned to him in surprise as none of them had an idea of how that would be possible. Meriadus shakes his head on that and reaches for his pouch where he had the official scroll to prove his claims and the letter of the Overlord for whoever is taking this castle now… only to find out that they were missing as well. Including his arrows, money pouch and his ring. "What the hell?" and he heard that more and more of his group were shouting that they were starting to miss things on their bodies.

"That's impossible! Supernatural!" shouts then one of them. Here is no way that those things disappear like that!"

The grass rustled and screamed; later one of the men in the rear of the caravan was removed from his horse, he was fine though flat on the ground, the straps that held his saddle to the horse were slashed with not a mark on the horse.

Now the group was getting nervous and they moved around, forming a circle and trying to determine what this sudden disappearing act was causing. "I-I warn you! If you enrage the Overlord, he will come down crashing the mountain around you," warned Mariadus nervously.

Above on the wall of the abandoned castle was a figure in heavy black leather garb, a massive cast iron halberd in hand, a heavy cape on the figure caught the wind though its weight kept it from moving much.

The men below hadn't seen them yet, too focused on the unseen thefts and mischief that was happening around them unseen.

"Damn it! I am here on orders but what should I do when everything falls apart because of this madness!" shouts the leader of the scouts and the first of his men are fleeing. "Come back! Or you face trial once the minions have caught you! If you're lucky to survive the capture!"

"Look!" shouts another, pointing up and Mariadus looks up and gasps, seeing a person up there. "What the-?"

The figure on the wall of the castle cocked its head, a navy hat and silver featureless mask covering the person's head

The person pointed their massive halberd at the group's leader, then twisted their wrist to turn the halberd and from the very tall grass near 27 fox races rose and levelled weapons at the group.

"W-Who are you?" demands the leader of the scout and grit his teeth.

The mask the figure wore vibrated some as they spoke making the voice that came down from above distorted some.

"Should ask you this, this place belongs to my people now."

"This place was once the seat of the Family of Minus. After the death of the last Lord of Minus, it is now the property of the Overlord!" called the scout. "As such you're the trespassers on those lands. And as such our lord demands to know who you are!" though Maiadus was very unnerved by the discarded voice and was almost ready to run like his subordinates already did to a part.

The masked figure slowly tilts its head.

"Our lord demands to know who you are?" The figure parroted.

"You imply your lord is here amidst you OR you suggest to know the will of your lord and what he does or doesn't know."

The figure knelt down on the battlements of the castle as if to look at a bug as it looked down on the man. "And what if he knows we are here and sent you to die? Are you a disloyal pawn? Maybe this lord isn't real and you bluff…"

The myriad of ifs, ors and conjectures from the figure continued for several minutes, each proposition aimed to unsettle and distract or disorient the man and his men.

"I WILL SHOW YOU PROOF IF YOUR DEMONS HAVEN'T STOLEN MY BADGE AND A LETTER OF OVERLORD KURAN YUMA! I DEMAND THEIR RETURN SO I CAN SHOW YOU AND LET YOU KNOW IF WE DON'T RETURN HIS WRATH WILL FALL UPON YOU!" he rants, visibly unnerved by this… creature and prays to the gods that they smithe them… or at least that the Lord comes with his hordes of minions and cleanses this place. While some more of his man deserted during the rant of hers and his. At least he assumes it is a she from the curves.

The figure waved the items he spoke of in its hand high above. "This?"

One of the other fox races around the group likely swiped it and passed it to the person above.

"THEN YOU KNOW I AM TELLING THE TRUTH?" he shouts loudly and points his finger at her, though it is shaking from his unnerved state, showing more bravado as he actually had at this moment

The person looked at it and tossed it into one of the large braisers torches/fire pits that flanked the main gates bellow them

"Documents can be forged… and burned, and metal melts."

The person either didn't seem to care or was purposely aggravating the man now

"This.. this is not over yet!" and starts to ride off, seeing that it has no sense to talk with this one anymore. She will not believe him. Her death once the Overlord is charging the castle to free it from those who are inside without his permission.

As he rode away the figure watched till one of the fox races moved next to them.

"Humans, all so blind to the obvious."

The person loosened and removed the silver mask then looked down at the open doors of the castle.

"So lost in the confusion that they ignored the open gates and…" The person pulled the hat and hood, the hood that covered the rest of their head that the mask couldn't hide, back and down showing them to be a young noble female fennec fox.

She eyed them still as they became dots in the distance, none had seen her uncover herself, way too far by then.

The fox next to her knelt and agreed silently till she pulled them up

"I'm not my mother, stop doing that!"

She grumbled and turned. "Finish recon and resource collection."

The fox on the ground now standing asked.

"Why did you burn the document?"

"It was a boring read, something about meeting places and deals, I will send one of the others to scope the place, and see if I can… fill in for this castle's lord."

The rightful lord she mentioned was out cold from a sleeping toxin he was drugged with that morning.


	7. Contact

After sailing for so long, Silver and his men arrived at Merus, the destination of their travel. The ship slowly docked at the port, while the sailors made preparation to disembark, Silver looked at the port town of the country.

"So this is Asira." Silver said, watching the busy street of the port town. The young lord got off the ship and got greeted by a male Canalis.

"Welcome! Welcome to Asira! It's not every day we have visitors here in our peaceful country!" The Canalis said.

"Uh, thanks for the welcome." Silver thanked the male, and asked, "Can you tell me where the castle of this land is? I have a business that I need to talk about with Lady Rome-Tah."

"Ah! I see. Her residence is in the middle of the city." The Canalis points at the large building. "If you have an appointment with her, then she will be there and expecting you… while taking the role of the highest judge of the city. So don't break any of our laws."

"'ll take heed. Thanks for the warning." Silver thanked the man. Who bowed to him in respect.

"Do you wish for a guide? The streets of the city can be a maze for newcomers." He asked.

"Yes, I would like that very much." The young lord answered.

"Then wait here please, while I get you the best guide of the city." He smiles at him and heads towards the guild while Silver waits for the man to return.

And after a few minutes, he came back with a younger Canalis, if Silver had to guess, a teenager. The fur colouring was golden with simple brown colours and a tuft of hair covering half of his face. "Hello! I am Ke-Kai. Nobody knows the city like me. And for 500 Tarens a day I bring you to every spot of the city."

"It's nice to meet you, Ke-Kai." He greets the young Canalis, who holds out his hand with a grin, "Half of the Payment in advance."

Silver handed over some coins to Ke-Kai from his wallet, and followed the young teen. And he guided him through the streets, ensuring to meet him there as fast as possible but safe as well, as even with their princess working her hardest, throat-cutting criminals are still a thing.

At the gates, two guards are standing in front of it and Ke-Kai and he said, "I hope you got a written invitation with you. Else the guards won't let you in." and looks at Silver, as the young lord hands over a letter to the guard.

They nodded and one of them moved in while the one holding the letter said, "Wait here please as we confirm if you truly have an appointment, sir." and he looks at Ke-Kai, "I assume he is your guide for the town?"

"Yes, he is." Silver answered.

The guard nods and his colleague comes back, together with a third guard, who was dressed fancier than the gate guards. "Good day Lord Silver. Lady Rome-Tah is awaiting your presence. Please follow me to your guest room, as the Lady is currently busy with her duties as one of the High Judges of our fair country."

"Understood." Silver nodded and followed the guard and was brought towards the guest room, which was made with lots of silk and gold, as the rich land it is. And four servants are waiting for his commands.

One for any food and drinks he might require. The second to keep the room cleaned, the third to wash him whenever he needs it… and the fourth to keep him "company" in the bed. And that was JUST the luxury for representatives like he is right now.

It's not hard to guess how it would have been like if the Overlord himself would be here.

"This country sure knows how to be stylish." The male mumbled to himself, sitting on the couch. Eyeing at the 'company' servant. "Although, I still have some questions about that one." though for that he could simply ask the servants.

He waits for a half an hour, thinking that the mission he was giving is going smoothly so far he heard a knock on the door. He opened it and found a servant on the other side "Sir Silver. Milady is expecting you now." The maid escorts the young lord to the throne room. Where he saw the princess sitting on her chair, waiting for him.

"Welcome, Lord Silver. Please. Have a seat." and gestures to a chair in front of the throne, in the respectful distance. She watches the lord sitting on the chair and speaks.

"I am Rome-Tah as you know, and my father has appointed me to talk about your request to make a trade that allows your lord to use our wolves."

Then she rose up from her throne, "Though I shall warn you… my father and I agree. In his perspective we don't see much why we should let an Overlord, additionally, one that is active for only a little more of a year, have access to our strongest forces. But we're willing to let you speak for your master's place and see your arguments why we should agree to any contract with you."

"I can understand what you're been cautious of with the Overlord." Silver said, understanding the feeling. "But I'm sure you know about the state of our country. And that thanks to the events of the fifth Overlord, and Lord Steadfast induced civil war, there are not enough horses left for any cavalry to form, until we get enough horses back."

"That's what I know already, and why you're here. But not reasons yet for us doing you any favours." she counters.

"Can't argue with that logic, as it states for now. We don't have anything to balance the deal you and the overlord made. And making promises that we can think of something is but words to you, unless we can keep our part of the agreement." Silver stated.

She was slightly musing about his word. "Truth and wisdom in your words. But how to prove you can keep an agreement if you're not in a position that we would consider an agreement with you?" and grinned, "That, I think, is something we should discuss further." and she rose up from her throne. "How about we put that discussion for later. Right now I am curious… Do you play chess?"

"Not much. I played a few times from time to time." He answered.

"I see… then what did you play regularly?"

"Draughts. It's similar to the chest." Silver told.

"Similar?" she asks and rubs her chin. "Well… it seems that you're able to teach me something after all. Do you have a game board with you?"

"I happen to have a board in my language." admits Silver and the princess grins

"Then let us play it." and chuckled as she looked forward to that new experience.

**Overlord: Kingdoms Rise**

Looking over the valley in front of him, Kuran was taken by the beauty of it before looking at Raven, who up to this point was the guide of their trip. "So this is it?"

"Yes. The unclaimed valley." confirmed the Skeith. "While formally it belongs to the Kingdom Nerein, it is not enforced as no matter from where you go, it's almost impossible to hold, as any building materials would be hard to be transported here and in case of a dedicated attack any post would be cut off from any reinforcements as the paths are not wide enough for any armies to march through it."

"And you Skeith don't bother as it is outside your forest and the average Skeit doesn't care about anything that isn't within your direct territory."

"Which is a great mistake in my eyes." admits Raven with a shrug. "That's how the Orcs managed to wipe out Lehid's community."

"Though I have to ask: Why did the orcs wipe it out and then not go through the forest, instead of risking the dessert?" mused Kuran and rubs his chin in thought. "After all. With the help of this valley, they would have gotten to any good place faster without losing many in the heat and lack of water."

"Because they knew that the risk of us wiping them out is too great. We may not care of the outside world and also not show too much concern if a community, especially one that lives on the borders gets attacked or wiped out… but if those aggressors kept in our forest, then that's one of the few times our kind would truly be united." explained Raven and then gestured to the other side of the valley. "Not to mention that the path from here to our nearest outpost is still very narrow. Too narrow to lead an orc clan safely."

"And yet this valley is also a valued trading route." mused the Overlord and his mind runs on an idea, "Even with the bandits running around here."

"It's the fastest route between our kingdom, Nerein, the Skeith Forest and the Great West Trading route." explains Raven. "But the trading town of Hipminster did manage to hold itself well, even with the bandits here." but then paused as he noticed the thinking mind, "If you plan to take the valley: Nerein would properly sell it to you, expecting to buy it back cheaply but the town would resist… as they see themselves as a free city."

Kuran nodded in understanding, "That is a worry I will address later. For now, I am content to get on the other side of the valley and reach the forest. Getting that valley and the city is still an available option of a later date."

To which Raven could only agree… but he could see the lord's mind working on how to pull that off. And the old bird had a few ideas as well.

The travelling group, which consist of Raven and a few other Skeith to act as guides and aerial protection, a small hired trek for transporting the daily needs and of course minions to protect Kuran in case of an attack. And of course Cary. The brown minion that carries Kuran's Crossblade around for his master and never leaves his side.

And surprisingly competent for a minion but given how 99 out of one hundred minions are, it isn't really much of an issue to appear competent. Still noteworthy for Cary to expertly carry a weapon larger than him in a way that his master could always draw it on the fly, and self armed with a short sword and a shield which he knows well how to use to change his masters' enemies from the state "alive" to the state "not-alive" no matter what.

Kuran would never tell it to anybody but he has grown somewhat fond of this little guy.

As they moved down the mountain street, one of the Skeith scouts returned and bowed in front of Kuran. "Excuse me, my lord. But we spotted a small convoy of Skeith at the bottom of the path. They carry the colours of the Skywing Atus."

"Atus?" asks Kuran and looks at Raven for answers.

The old mercenary didn't waste any time. "Atus is a member of the right-wing of the Skeith. For somebody in his position quite influential. Not enough to pull big changes, but enough to have an impact on votes." and he paused to collect his memories, "And he is one of the few true believers that the Skeith should grow into a nation to remain strong outside the forests. But still, it's odd for him to be out here. Any member of the Council of Kingsbird is rarely leaving the forest or the town at all. In fact, I only recall one confirmed time one left the forest. But even then it was just one or two kilometres away. This is the farthest I have ever seen a wing member."

"So whatever the reason is... " mused Kuran and looked at Raven, "it is for him important enough to travel out that far from his home turf AND into a place known that is filled with a lot of bandits. Especially Bandits that might think they could take him for ransom." and he looks at the older Skeith again, "Any idea what it could be?"

Raven wasn't thinking long for answers, "The only reason I can think off is that he thinks he could meet you there and strike a deal of you two supporting each other. After all… if that plan of yours works, it will have a huge impact on the Skeith society."

"In short I have to be expected to be turned into a political tool for him." nodded the Overlord. "Well… that's to be expected. Let's meet him and see if it is truly the case." and moves forward.

**Overlord: Kingdoms Rise**

It took an hour until they reached the bottom of the path, where the Skeith delegation was seemingly waiting but once one of their scouts spotted the trek, he shouted something and the camp began to be active.

Before their eyes, on the two sides of the road, Skeith dressed like soldiers are lining up and stood still while three more Skeiths wait at the end of the columns. Two seem to be guards as well, while the third, that stood before the other two are dressed in fine clothing. His feathers were of a white and purple colouration and Kuran had the feeling, from the head's appearance, that he looked like a crane.

Taking the lead, Kuran moved forward, past all those guards and as he stood only a few meters from the noble-looking Skeith, the Skeith gave a respectful bow, "I greet you, Overlord Kuran. My name is Atus and I was awaiting your arrival so eagerly that I took the means to travel towards you and greet you personally."

"Thank you Atus." stated Kuran calmly and gave a respectful bow as well, "I assume you are not here to speak for the Wings?"

"Sadly no." admits the bird in a fake sad tone. "Only a few of my fellow Sky Wing brethren are seeing the benefits of your proposal and that Lady Lehid's actions were not illegal. Unusual, but within the rights."

"Oh?" asks Kuran "How are you able to tell?"

"One of my friends happened to be around as Lady Lehid hired the mercenaries… and she had said she is a born Skywing, but never claimed to be one approved of the Wings. Ah, but for many others, it is only a technicality." Atus fake whined and Kuran briefly wondered if he should tell the bird to stop adapting to fake feelings or simply go along and laugh later.

He decides for the latter one.

"That's why." the male Skeith continues, "It was a stroke of genius from you to name her your representative towards us Skeith. That was quite the spit you gave everybody who is either against you or out for Lady Lehids head." and he shakes. "Anyway, I am here to give an offer. Let us travel together to my home and hear my offer. That is all I am asking for you. I brought even comfortable transport with me." and gestures to seemingly wheeless carriages but from the construction form.

"I didn't know that you Skeith made something to carry wingless people in a comfortable state." admits the Overlord. Neither Raven nor Lehid told him about those… so they are not that common. That and he never bothered to ask the two about potential vehicles as why would they need it when they can fly?

"Yeah, it's not common." admits Atus while clapping his hands, making his underlings going to move everything off the overlord's trek upon those wheelless carriages. "As you need a good number of strong Skeith to lift them up with any weight. The more weight the more wings… and for that is an upper limit for I believe obvious reasons."

That's a reason that could be fixed, thought Kuran. A new project for Laurent and his researcher team. But he will deliver that later. "I thank you for your offer and gladly take it. though to prevent your people from getting the wrong idea, we also need to find a fine spot outside your territory. I need to set up a Nethergate as I still have ruling to do and got an appointment myself. So I extend my own offering to visit my tower for the night and for dinner."

Atus was stepping back in surprise but recovered fast enough. "Such kind offer, your Lordness. Which I will gladly take. To see the grand tower of a grand ruler myself. This is something I never expected to happen before even a deal was made in any form." and bowed down in gratefulness… or as honest this gratefulness was.

It wasn't long until everybody had a seat and had their first ride in a transport moved by many Skeith wings.

**Overlord: Kingdoms Rise**

Headaches. By the gods how much he hated headaches. Kuran was sitting by a field in an erected tent while rubbing his head after downing a medicine. Atus may be a lot in the Skeith's eyes but not a silent type. During that trip the bird had a very casual conversation, asking a question which Kuran either answered or said he doesn't want to share that info yet.

And then they came to the subject of children somehow… and the hell began. Atus was apparently the father of 4 children. That is all Kuran could remember as the guy couldn't shut up about his little angles and get so high pitched with the voice he couldn't believe that Skeith was a male.

That explains the headache and why he was glad to say goodbye. Atus may have accepted the invite to the tower but something came up and to head quickly. They would see each other the next day.

He just hopes that his next conversation partner wasn't so bad as well. As he is right now by the meeting point he had suggested to the person that took up the castle in the mountain.

While he was to a degree grateful of the person accepting the invite and gave the conditions, robbing his scouts naked is something he has to reprint. Even if it is only for the sake of calming down those idiots that cry for mass execution.

Not to mention finding a way to make the scouts realize they are at a fault as well while improving from that mistake.

However, that headache will be shoved upon Gnarls shoulders. That little scheming imp can do his own share of headaches as well. Right now he was waiting for the other party… and if they don't show up soon, they are either going to be late OR don't show up at all.

Which would really not help his general mood due the wasted time.

The grass outside the tent shifted in the breeze, though the tent itself didn't move, the breeze wasn't a breeze.

Taking a deep breath and shaking his head, "So, you have decided to show up yourself now." and didn't bother to turn to the entrance of the tent… he knows his contact was somehow already in the tent, just avoiding his gaze.

The 'contact' sighed and moved into the open, a massive cast iron halberd resting on their shoulder, a silver mask hiding their face, as heavy leather garb obscured their gender and species.

"A very distrusting one you are." stated Kuran simply while leaning back and snapped his fingers. A servant moved in, placed two cups on the table, filled them with wine and moved a chair so the 'contact' could take a seat. "Please sit down, and perhaps remove the mask. I didn't bother to wear my face obscuring helmet as well as I prefer to look face to face with those I try to make a deal with. A fair deal." and gestured to the chair that is prepared for the person.

The figure spoke, their metal mask vibrates slightly enough that distorts the person's voice. "Fair… is subjective, as are many things mr…. ? Uber loader?"

"First the Title is Overlord." he says calmly, "And if this is something to get a reaction out of me, it is a poor adept." then he tilts his head. "Also I think my offering is fair. In short and simple terms, I offer your people a place to stay, safety and food, in return you do a few things for me. Namely steal from my enemies and spy on them."

Then he looked over the body, "Well made leatherwork you got here. Though quite dusty." he mused. "Or is that ash?"

"Ash… it's ash…. not dust." The figure flourished their halberd and lanced it into the trunk of the tree that was used as the main support for the tent.

"What was it my mother said… the peoples of ash will always seek embers…"

"The Death World." muttered Kuran and put his elbows on the table, his hands folded. "Now you got me curious… how did you escape a world that requires a forced continuation of the Age of Fire to continue existing."

"It has a proper name… but I am not here to discuss the dying places… though the fact you know of that place shows either you know others from there, you have information… or we have a mutual friend"

"I was there once. Long before I became Overlord. And a mutual friend… depends. I have a few friends that live in different places. Though the only ones that would be there, are those that can travel between worlds. Does he listen to the name of Kartus?" wondered Kuran while looking at his contact. "As he is more or less the only one who would go there out of fun and not because of needing something there. And the others that would go there would have rather killed you than getting you off there at their current state."

"That name is familiar, but not in the way you may know I fear"

Having established a conversation and found an unexpected commonality between them in the aspect of one they both say as madness, the figure relented and pulled their mask off, "This is unexpected." came a female voice as the silver mask was sat to the table with a heavy 'thunk' and under it was a fox, at the removal of the fox's tricorn hat, a fennec fox race based on the ears, though she was more grey than most fennec races.

"You're a Fennec." he said in surprise, "Only met a few of you… and only one was willing to talk. The others tried to ram a knife through my heart."

She smiled and tipped a paw and from behind the lord stepped 2 different other fennec foxs "You May leave us." the two bowed to her and slipped out.

Kuran sighs loudly. "I need smarter guys." and snapped his fingers. "Out of here and get to Gnarl. Tell him you failed your job." and on that cue, 6 green minions, surprisingly washed, run out of the tent. "And Gnarl claimed they were the best of the bunch… should have known that I should have only called and relied on Silence for this."

He looks at her, "Well back to the topic. As you know my name already, as you have read my letter, it would be only of mutual interest if I knew your name, please."

She clicked her tongue and looked up as if tired of the situation. "Lua." she sighed. "Lua 'of the ash' one called me, another 'of the stone', fuck titles, I'm just Lua." she looked down at him as she lowers her head, "As to your 'guards' they are minions, did you really think quantity beats quality?"

"For past overlords, it worked somehow. But the only Green Minion I have that would have been quality good is on a job." he shrugs and mused, "But if you're from another world I wonder how you know about Minions… or did Kartus tell you about them?" and then chuckled. "By the gods. It has been…" he counted his fingers, "Seven years since I last saw him. Still mad like he just broke out of asylum or did he get worse?"

"I wouldn't say he is 'mad' more… hmm like a hatter… no… flippant and random as if playing at embodying it. Not important anyway, you 'minions' see them around, my people scouted out many places, heard many things, they are a trifle to a mild annoyance." she waved a paw, "The only reason you knew I was here initially is that I LEAD my people, they follow in my shadow, I am their shield, and as such, I don't use stealth too much." she motioned to her enormous cast-iron halberd embedded in the tree. "If you see my point."

"Yeah… you're more concerned organizing them than ensuring you are not seen." he nods, "The weights of a leader." and took his cup and to a sip out of it before placing it back. "Well… then that offer I spoke of earlier might interest you."

She lifted a hand to cut him off, "I have a stipulation to put on it." she had stood and was removing some of her heavier gear, the overweight cape and her heavy coat then sat back to the table. "oh much better… where was I.. ah." she clapped her paws, "Yes, I heard of you, you don't kill children, woman only if they are ready to be killed, like taking up arms against you, yes?"

"Or tried to kill me with other means." he added. "Children… there was only one case I was tempted but that was far in the past and for a very petty reason on top of it."

"It was a yes or no question." she deadpanned at him, her claw scratched into the tabletop. She rolled her eyes, "You don't kill children I mean, correct?"

"Nope." he answered, "And about this "Yes or no" question: At that kind of politics I am involved, you don't have yes or no questions." he counters. "Believe me. You don't want to be a direct part of it."

She waved her paw again, "Politics are tedious, but.." she stood with a smirk, and moved around the table to him, leaned down and whispered her 'addition' to his proposal. She sat back with her arm on the table when she finished whispering to him and leaned on the table with a smirk. "Only give a yes… or a no" She was purring softly, pleased with herself.

"Who could say no to this one?" he mused to her.

"Then we have a deal." he mused back and he extended a hand to seal it. A hand she takes with a mischievous bemusing expression.

"Now we should discuss the details for your people." he mused, "You got a place to live after all."

"They already are moving in." She said with a smirk.

"I take a small castle on top of a mountain range with access to some caves?" he grinned with a grin and rose his cup of wine.

"Yes for a lord your mountain doesn't have much in the way of security." she sighed.

"Well… let's still discuss what you will need" he chuckles loudly, enjoying his wine and she sipped from her water pouch. Though she was a clan chief she didn't seem the drinking type.


End file.
